MIGUEL: EL INVENSIBLE V 2020
by Fanfic Corp. Animation
Summary: Tras la invasión de los Forelis en Pasadena, Miguel provoca una masacre en ellos, en donde Lincoln y Oscar trataran de matarlo contratando a los Yazukas, y se incluye un Dectective para ayudar a esta situación.
1. DATOS

NOMBRE: Peppi: El imparable (ingles)  
Miguel: El Invensible (Latinoamérica)  
Peppi: El Invensible (España)  
DIRECTORES: Chris Renaud, Senen Reyes y Dan Houser  
MÚSICA: Alexandre Desplat, San Houser y Crypress Hills  
HISTORIA: Sam Houser, Dan Houser y Luis Cook, Daniel del Roble, Senen Reyes  
PAIS: Estados Unidos / México  
AÑO: 2019/2020  
ESTRENO: 13 de diciembre de 2019 (unico dia, en los países de Estados Unidos y México)  
13 de diciembre de 2019 (en Netflix)  
31 de enero de 2020 (Estados Unidos, México y el resto del mundo)  
CLASIFICACIÓN: B (PG + 13) (13 de Diciembre 2019)  
C (PG + 16) (desde el 31 de enero del 2020, hasta actualmente)  
GENERO: Animación, Comedia, Acción  
DURACIÓN: 138 minutos (2 horas y 18 minutos)  
IDIOMAS: Inglés / Español  
PRODUCTORA: Illumination Entertainment, Sony Pictures Animation, Funrise Studios  
DISTRIBUIDORA: Columbia Pictures  
ESTUDIO: Sony  
PRESUPUESTO: $ 250,000,000  
RECAUDACION: $ 12,459 (13 de diciembre de 2019 en Estados Unidos y México)

$982,450 (31 Enero - 14 Marzo 2020)  
Reparto (en inglés)  
Senen Reyes como Miguel "Peppi" Reyes  
Michael Samuel como Serpentino Jr.  
Daniel Craig como Eliott Kuwani  
Dan Castellaneta como Bartolomeo "Bart" Gonzalez  
Daniel Lawrence como Pancho Jr.  
Sam Marin como Hugo Hildago  
Walace Robert como Luis  
Edward Regan Murphy como Lenin A. Lincoln  
Will Smith como Oscar Ortiz  
Matthew Tyler como Vagan  
Lawrence Muggerud como DJ Law  
Jeff Lew como Jim Jin Bean  
Frank Vincent como Salvatore de Leone  
Johnny Depp como Claudio "Velocidad" Leone  
Bryan Sesión como el detective Cromwell  
David Guilmette como el inspector Harrison "Harry"  
Jack Clinton como Oficial

Reparto: (Español) Por Iluminación Entretenimiento Doblajes, Moneterry, México:  
Director: Luis Cook  
Miguel "Peppi": Luis Bajo  
Bebe Serpentino: José Luis Mata  
Eliott Kuwani: Carlos Segundo  
Bartolomeo "Bart" González: Gabriel Gama  
Pancho Jr.: César Bono  
Luis: Gabriel Chaves  
Lenin A. Lincoln: Alfonso Obregón  
Oscar Ortiz: Humberto Velez  
Vagan: Raúl Solo  
DJ: Sergio Ulpiano Reyes  
Jim Jin Bean: Alfonso de la fuente  
Salvatore de Leone: Roberto Colmenares  
Claudio Velocidad: Roberto Salinas  
Dectective Cromwell: Alan René Bressant  
Inspector Harrison "Harry": José Luis Mata  
Oficial: Marcoz Filo

CURIOSIDADES:  
Esta película es un spin-off de La vida secreta de tus mascotas, en el personaje de Peppi.

Es la primera película de Illumination Entertainment en ser apta para mayores de 16 años

Esta película tuvo una modificación de clasificación de edad, en el estreno del 13 de diciembre de 2019, era para mayores de 13 años, pero desde el estreno del 31 de enero del 2020 en adelante, esta película pasa a ser para mayores de 16 años , debido a un alto nivel de violencia

Apesar de ser una pelicula para mayores de 16 años, asi asi Iluminacion Entretenimiento ordeno sin interrupciones de piel y salidas de sangre, solo golpes, aunque asi, ve un poco inlogico

Lamentablemente el 14 de marzo del 2020, la Película de Miguel: El Invencible, ceso con las funciones de cine, debido a la propagación de la pandemia mundial del Covid-19 conocido como Coronavirus, en el mundo, esto es una medida preventiva para contraer esta enfermedad. Los directores, Sam y Dan Houser, junto con Senen Reyes, información, que la película se encuentra en Netflix desde el viernes 13 de diciembre del 2019, y sus funciones seguidas desde ahi para la comodidad de los televidentes, sin embargo al no tener muchas ganacias en la pelicula, esto genero perdidas a la compañía.


	2. DE QUE SE TRATA

En un Almacén en Nueva York, está lleno de gángsters de la Familia Foreli que bailan Breackdance con música a todo volumen. Peppi (Miguel en Latinoamerica), llega para aniquilar a todos sorpresivamente, sucede un tiroteo, logrando Miguel asesinar a todos.  
en la madrugada, varios oficiales de policía, liderados el detective, Detective Cromwell, investigan la masacre en el almacén. Saben que fue el primer almacén de los Forelis, mientras miraba algunos cadáveres, Cromwell encontró una bala de oro que pertenece a Miguel. Mientras la policía investiga, Vagan, socio de los Forelis, llega al almacén. Después de descubrir la masacre, Vagan le informa rápidamente a su jefe lo que sucedió y que los Forelis son los objetivos en morir, el policía lo arresta, pero Cromwell lo deja libre y le da el casquillo de bala, donde dice el nombre.  
En la mañana Miguel ve a Cromwell hablando sobre el ataque de la fiesta de anoche. así que trata de asesinarlo, pero recibe una llamada de Eliott es ordenado a ir a Los Angeles de vuelta, para pausar la operación HOUSES ELIOTT, quien este ira a Nueva York, pero antes debe destruir a los Forelis.  
Miguel llega a Los Angeles, y Eliott y Ozzy, le da la bienvenida, y se aloja en SouthGates, en Crypress Hills Avenue, mientras Eliott le recuerda, que los Forelis invadieron Pasadena, en la cual intentan entrar a la costa oeste, y la Misión de Miguel es destruir a los Forelis de Los Angeles, para luego matar a los forelis de Nueva York.  
Mientras tanto, en la guarida de los Forelis en Brooklyn, Oscar se encuentra con algunos gángsters en una reunion de crisis, y luego los despide De repente, Vagan llegó e informó a Oscar que alguien llamado Miguel asesinó a una cabecilla y a todos en su primer almacén anoche, luego le dijo a Lincoln, lo que provocó que enviara a Vagan a Investigar a Miguel para quien trabaja.  
mientras en Los Angeles, Miguel junto con Bart, Pancho y Luis atacan otro almacen de los Forelis en Pasadena.  
despues de eso, Vagan le informa a Lincoln de anomalias en Los Angeles y de la masacre, Lincoln deduce que es de Los Domesticos, ordena a Vagan y varios de Los Angeles, matar a Miguel, Eliott, Ozzy y sus socios.  
Mientras la Policia interrogan a los Leones, en la cual, resultan ser inocentes y ellos descubren que los Domesticos fue, Cromwell se dirige para allá.  
Mientras en un buffet chino, un judío asesino japonés del este, Jim Jin Bean, recibe una llamada de su jefe Lincoln, que lo envía en una misión para matar a Miguel y los Kuwanis, y traer a varios socios de los Yazukas, pero cuando se va, el gerente lo obliga a pagar la factura, pero él se niega, así que el jefe le dice al Chef Chintown que mate a Jim Jin Bean, pero Jim pateó la cara de Chintown y arrojó el cuchillo a la cuenta del gerente indicando que lo pagará cuando regrese..  
En la estación de policía, Cromwell llama a Harry sobre la evidencia de la masacre, y efectivamente los Domesticos fueron, Cromwell se va a Los Angeles.  
en la noche Miguel se encuentra con Bebe Serpentor, quien este vino de un portal del tiempo, mas tarde descubre que tiene habilidades de alienigena, mientras no se descubierto. pero llegan Bart y Luis, y lo llevan a otro almacen, en donde ven que es la base central de los Forelis, y deciden planear un ataque.  
Mientras Cromwell llega y pregunta a Bart de una cafeteria para desayunar. Mientras Miguel va al segundo almacén de los Forelis pero no encuentra nada, hasta que ve a Vagan para francotirarlo e intenta matarlo. Después de que su batalla fue un empate.  
Miguel luego va a un bar al otro lado de la calle, pero cuando el detective Cromwell lo encuentra disimuladamente, Miguel lo descubre y Cromwell, le sugiere que deberían trabajar juntos para llevar a los Forelis ante la justicia, pero Miguel se niega a ayudar, al final se apuntan, pero el cantinero lo explusa, haciendo los 3 salir de la cantina.  
Miguel llega con Eliott y Ozzy, y Eliott decide reclamarlo de esto y le dice que vino un Dectective desde Nueva York, Ozzy dice que estan en apuros para destruir los Forelis, antes de que los Desechados vuelvan a atacarlos, Eliott le da una disculpa, y Miguel razona la situacion, y Eliott le ofrece enviarlo a Nueva York, pero Miguel se niega y decide ir hasta que el ultimo Foreli, alla muerto, Ozzy y Eliott lo consideran como su desicion y su propia responsabilidad. Miguel va a la central de los Forelis y ataca, en la cual Cromwell espia todo, Miguel logro matar a muchos, pero junto con Bebe Serpentor succiono a varios sicarios de elite incluyendo a Vagan en su nave espacial, Mientras que Cromwell llama a la policía cuando la gran balacera termino, Mientras que Jim Jin Bean llegan a Los Angeles, y le avisa a Lincoln, para el plan. La policia llega, y Cromwell le ofrece llevarlos a los 2 en un lugar donde descansarian, Miguel acepta, pero termina en la carcel, Mientras Eliott y Ozzy reciben un mensaje de Bart en donde espio en uno de los almacenes de los Forelis, ya que ellos matarán a Miguel, los Kuwanis deciden contactar con Miguel, y avisarle de que los Yazukas vendrian a matarlos, pero era demasiado tarde, deciden ir a la comisaria. mientras que en la escena del crimen, los Yazukas llegan, pero Jim Jin Bean entra a la escena, y golpea a varios policias, con el fin de ser arrestado, ya que eso era parte del plan.  
Mientras tanto, en un combi de policias estan llegando al centro de Los Angeles, en Santa Monica fwy, en donde los Kuwanis atacan al combi, pero resulta que no estaba Miguel, y que fue una farsa.  
Mientras Miguel y bebe serpentino son arrestados en la comisaria del centro de Los Angeles, Cromwell se retira, y en la comisaria los Yazukas atacan a los policias, y Jim se libera y matan a los policias, mientras que llegan los Kuwanis para matar a los Yazukas, mientras que Jim Jin Bean, el sicario del este, entra a la carcel, para matar a Miguel, pero Jim lo ataca con Artes marciales, Jin dispara en la cola de bebe serpentor en su cola, y este se vuelve gelatinoso y no puede atacar .mientras que Miguel ataca con Boxeo a Jim, el usa artes marciales, hasta que Miguel logra matarlo, al final los Kuwanis mataron a los Yazukas, y atravez del telefono de Jim, recibe una llamada de Lincoln, en donde Lincoln habla con Jim, pero Miguel lo sorprende en la llamada, Lincoln ofrece un acuerdo para los Kuwanis, y Miguel dice: "ire, pero no a hablar contigo", y rompe el teléfono, mientras planea ir a Nueva York a matar a Lincoln.


	3. PELÍCULA

Empieza con el logo de Sony y Columbia Pictures del 2019, luego sale el logo de Illumination Entertaiment, luego el logo de Sony Pictures Animation y luego el logo de Funrise Studios, luego sale como la entrada de la pelicula de Killer Bean For ever, pero en las letras dice: "Columbia Pictures e Illumination Entertainment, Presentan" y "Con una asociación de Sony Pictures Animation y Funrise Studios, Presentan", luego aparece la musica de: Killer Bean For ever - OST: Dance Party, mientras varios gangster de la Familia Foreli, bailan Breackdance, y un Dj mescla la musica, y a la vez baila Breackdance, 1 minuto y 12 segundos de baile, entra un auto Chevrolet Impala Sporting 1958, en donde arrolla algunos y destrulle el equipo de sonido, mas tarde, el Dj se esconde y ve  
pero, que demonios - Dj  
luego, sale alguien del auto, sale un perro Chihuahua azul con 2 M9 de oro, y un traje negro de "superheroe" "estilo Deadpool", y responde al Dj  
vaya, vaya, vaya, aruine su fiesta - Miguel (Peppi en ingles)  
luego un gangster de arriba le dispara pero falla, y esto provoca un tiroteo, los gangsters de la segunda planta disparan a Miguel, mientras el Dj se esconde detras de unos parlantes gigantes de radio, mientras Miguel esquiva las balas y dispara. unos 30 segundos de tiroteo al estilo Matrix, Miguel sube a la segunda planta y con las dos manos usa sus armas y mata a todos los gangster de su paso, recarga su armas de un movimiento, y se agacha, por los que disparan desde abajo, mientras Miguel les devuelve las balas, disparando, luego golpea a uno que intento arrojarlo al primer piso y a su vez lo dispara, luego baja y dispara a unos detras unos barriles, y a sus lados, Miguel con una patada bota un barril y aplasta a un gangster, mientras que el otro lanza una granada, y Miguel le da vuelta y se lo devuelve al mismo gángster que lo lanzo, este tapa sus oídos y explota, mientras Miguel esta adelante de la explosión tranquilamente.  
Mientras que el Dj , preocupado saca su telefono Motorola, y marca a alguien, pero Miguel le patea la mano arojando el telefono mientras decia: " Llamando a Vagan" (Veigan se pronuncia), el Dj ileso se medio levanta y Miguel lo apunta y el Dj lo pregunta  
espera, quien eres tu? - Dj  
soy solo alguien - Miguel  
Oye, tranquilo viejo - Dj  
mientras la imagen se pone negro y dispar  
luego sale la musica de: Killer Bean For ever - OST: This Will Do (Jeff Lew), mientras salen las voces originales de la pelicula:  
Senen Reyes como Miguel "Peppi"  
Michael Samuel como Serpentor Jr.  
Daniel Craig como Eliott Kuwani  
Edward Regan Murphy como Lenin A. Lincoln  
Will Smith como Oscar Ortiz  
Matthew Tyler como Vagan  
Jeff Lew como Jim Jin Bean  
Bryan Session como The Detective Cromwell  
y al final de la canción sale el titulo: (en letras) "Peppi: The unstoppable" (en voz doblada al español latino) Miguel: El Invensible.  
luego aparece el barrio Crypes Hill, en Brooklyn, lugar de la masacre, es de madrugada y solo un policia vigila el lugar, mientras llega un auto Frod negro, y sale el Dectective Cromwell, se acerca y el oficial le saluda  
Dectective Cromwell, buenos dias - Oficial  
es de noche, idiota - Cromwell luego ve el lugar  
algo me dice, que no hay nada bueno en esta madrugada, que tenemos aqui - Cromwell  
nos informaron de múltiples disparos, procedentes de este almacen, fue el primero en atender el llamado - Oficial  
mmm, disparos múltiples eh? - Cromwell deduciendo  
sabes a quien pertenece a este almacen? - Cromwell  
si, a tu vieja - Oficial  
luego la camara acerca a Cromwell con furia, y mas tarde se graban las puertas y ellos patean la puerta y solo ven los cadáveres y sin palabras el Oficial dijo  
por Dios, fue una masacre - Oficial y ven los cadáveres  
tiene que haber una docena, si una docena de muertos - Oficial  
creo, que no necesitaremos esto - Cromwell a su arma que es una revolver magnum y lo guarda, mientras el policia tiene una escopeta, luego Cromwell ve los cadáveres y piensa, mientras el oficial se acerca  
son integrantes a la Familia Foreli - Oficial  
seguro, debe ser una guerra de pandillas - Oficial  
no - Cromwell

esto, no es una guerra de pandillas - Cromwell  
los Forelis, pueden ser tan tontos, pero saben como usar un arma - Cromwell  
habian, otros muertos aqui, no solo ellos, esto es algo mas - Cromwell luego el Oficial se levanta  
bueno, una cosa es segura, no es necesario la orden de registro que solicitamos - Oficial  
ja - Cromwell sarcásticamente  
asi es, puedo vivir con esto - Cromwell  
Dectective Cromwell, encontre algo aqui - Oficial y Cromwell se levanta y se acerca al oficial, donde ven unas huellas de llanta de automovil, y ahi esta unos casquillos de bala, Cromwell recoge uno, y lo ve:  
"La bala es para alguien mas" Peppi - Cromwell y medio hace un sonido de risa o burla (mmmn)  
que opina Dectective - Oficial  
este tipo, es un estupido, eso es seguro - Cromwell  
luego, ve un auto acercandose al lugar, y Cromwell y el oficial salen del almacen y ven el auto, pero ese mismo auto retrocede y da vuelta para huir, y Cromwell saca su arma y dispara  
mala idea - Cromwell y dispara en las ruedas  
luego sale el Oficial apuntando la puerta  
salga del autom y ponga las manos donde pueda verlas - Oficial  
luego, sale alguien del auto, y es un cafe negro, quien es Vagan  
lo siento, oficial por favor no me lastime - Vagan sarcásticamente  
luego, aparece Cromwell  
que haces aqui, Ruco - Cromwell  
bueno, no podria un ciudadano proteger su propiedad privada ahora? - Vagan  
Propiedad de Lincoln, querras decir - Cromwell  
creo que tu obsesión por Lincoln, se ha vuelto muy divertida - Vagan  
siempre estas tratando de vincular todo con Lincoln - Vagan  
diga eso a la corte, esta bajo arresto - Oficial  
arresto, por proteger mi propiedad privada? - Vagan  
pero, y esto - Oficial y le saca su pistola del bolsillo de Vagan  
buscabas algo de accion? - Oficial  
si estuviera buscando accion, como dices, no estarias en pie de frente de mi como lo estas ahora - Vagan  
asi, o te estuviera disparando con esto - Oficial y arroja un casquillo de su escopeta en frente de Vagan, y este se enoja, mientras los dos ven cara a cara, Cromwell interumpe.  
ya terminaron los dos - Cromwell  
ahi, que llevarlo a prision ahora mismo - Oficial  
sabes, que mis abogados me sacarian antes de entrar a la estacion de policía - Vagan  
no pierdas el tiempo, no vale la pena, no es asi Cromwell? - Vagan y Cromwell piensa y responde  
que se valla - Cromwell  
que? - Oficial  
que lo dejes ir - Cromwell  
el policía se retira enojadamente y Vagan pide su arma  
dame mi arma - Vagan y el Oficial lo paeta mas lejos  
gracias - Vagan  
sabes Vagan, tienes razon, tu no eres digno de mi tiempo, sin embargo la investigación de la masacre en tu almacen esta pendiente, y todo lo que encontramos en tu almacen solo es una parte del pastel - Cromwell  
te puedes ir - Cromwell y se da la vuelta para ir  
tu auto esta mal estacionado, llevatelo antes de que me lo lleve - Cromwell  
oh, y Vagan - Cromwell y se detiene  
ten - Cromwell y arroja el casquillo de oro y cae exactamente en la mano de Vagan  
parece que no soy el unico quien esta tras tu jefe - Cromwell y se retira, mientras Vagan lee el casquillo y lo apreta fuerte  
mientras pasa una transición en el dia, amaneciendo, donde varios policias estan en la escena del crimen, mientras Cromwell es entrevistado por el ataque, y otros policias desviando el trafico, mientras que en el apartamento de enfrente, esta Miguel dormido, y se escucha sonido de sirenas de policias, y Miguel se despierta, luego se estira y pregunta  
pero, que Diablos, esta pasando alla afuera - Miguel, luego se levanta y ve  
ah, parece que llame un poco la atencion - Miguel  
en la ventana, y ve a varios policias en el almacén de enfrente de su apartamento, y luego Miguel ve su Sniper un arma de francotirardor, luego ve lo sucedido, viendo 2 policía llegar a la escena del crimen, y uno retirandose de ello, luego ve a Cromwell en una entrevista del noticias  
que es eso? - Miguel y luego jala el gatillo para matar a Cromwell, pero su telefono que es un Nokia del 2012, recibe una llamada con una musica de cumbia electrincia, mientras Miguel ve  
genial, el juego a terminado - Miguel y retira su arma,

contesta su llamada y en la pantalla del teléfono dice: "llamada de Eliott" y Miguel responde y dice "Verificando" y luego dice "conexión segura" pero en ingles, y Miguel responde  
habla Peppi Lopez - Miguel  
Miguel, que diablos estas haciendo, crees que esto es un juego - Eliott  
como sea, tienes que volver a Los Angeles, la operacion Houses Eliott, se paraliza - Eliott  
esto, debido a que los Forelis incrementaron mas en Los Angeles, ve pronto, te esperaremos en el aeropuerto - Eliott  
esta bien - Miguel  
y deja de ser imprudente, Saavaeda - Eliott  
imprudente tu vieja - Miguel  
luego, se ve el aeropuerto de John Kennedy en Brooklyn, un avion para partir, mientras que en avión sale del aeropuerto, luego llega al Aeropuerto Internacional de Los Angeles  
mientras solo se observa las siluetas de Eliott y Ozzy dando la bienvenida, y luego subio al auto, mas tarde empieza la musica de: "straight outta compton de N.W.A" mientras se observa que el Volkswagen de Ozzy entra al barrio Compton, viendo algunas casas, calles, gangsters y parques, mas tarde entran a Crypess Hill avenue, en SouthGates, donde Miguel, Eliott y Ozzy llegan, y entran, mientras la musica baja de volumen  
bien, esta es tu casa - Eliott  
no, te hubieras molestado - Miguel  
bueno, te tragimos aqui en Los Angeles, porque, bueno, ya sabes la mision - Eliott  
los Forelis, invadieron Pasadena, y atacaron a varios nuestros, asesinando a Joaquin, y Reinaldo - Ozzy  
te necesitamos, para aniquilar a los Forelis de Los Angeles, de lo contrario, tarde o temprano Los desechados recibiran armamento y nos atacaran, y seria una doble batalla, y suficiente con ellos - Eliott  
adonde se reciden ellos? - Miguel  
tomaron, el norte de Comtpon, pasadena y el norte de East Los Angeles - Ozzy  
muy bien, pero descanza Peppi, dentro de unas horas asesinaras otro almacen en pasadena - Eliott  
ah, olvidaba, te regresamos tambien, porque si continuación con la operacion Houses Eliott, perderemos Los Angeles, ya que si me voy, Los domesticos de Los Angeles, quedamos en peligro - Eliott  
si, si, te endiendo, te endiendo vato - Miguel  
ok, y si necesitas ayuda, solo pidelo a Bart, Luis o Pancho - Ozzy  
luego, Eliott y Ozzy se retiran, y al cerrar la puerta, la camara cambia directamente en un edificio de 5 pisos en frente del Central Park en Nueva York, en donde adentro en el piso alto, esta Oscar y 4 gangsters, en donde 1 esta dormido, 1 esta jugado PSP, y otros dos aburridos en la exposición de Oscar, mientras Oscar expone con uja tabla de graficas de la mafia.  
en cuanto a las cifras de nuestro año fiscal anterior, las ventas de estupefacientes han caido en un 57% - Oscar  
57%, eso es, mas de la mitad - Oscar alzando la voz  
comparemos esto con el crecimiento del 300% de nuestro departamento de armas - Oscar  
pero, ustedes chicos, ustedes no son de mi departamento de armas, ustedes son del departamento de narcoticos! - Oscar  
bien, entonces que tenemos que hacer, como puedo obtener mas atraves de ustedes! - Oscar con furia  
Oye amigo, tengo una reseca terribe - gangster aburrido 1  
lo se amigo, es por la fiesta de anoche, verdad - gangster aburrido 2  
uuhhhhh - gangster aburrido 1, alegre  
Oscr golpea la mesa en donde estan ellos 2  
como ven es facil cuando pensamos en ello - Oscar  
la delincuencia, esta en aumento esta bien, se venden mas armas, porque ellos usan armas, y wala! - Oscar  
tambien, consumen drogas, o las venden a otros, asi que vamos a vender mas drogas, cual es el problema aqui - Oscar  
ahora ustedes, alguien me puede dar una explicación razonable, por favor, porque las ventas de narcoticos, estan, tan bajas? - Oscar pregunta retorica, y uno levanta la mano, y es el gangster aburrido 1  
es por todos, los anuncios de anti drogas, en la televisión, nunca transmiten auncions anti drogas en la televisión, eso no es justo - Gangster aburrido 1  
luego Oscar lamenta, y se da la vuelta para ir a su pisaron y tomar un bate que tenia colgado ahi y la musica rap, termino  
se ha vuelto, muy evidente para mi, que alguno de ustedes no valoran su trabajo - Oscar  
ahora, es bastante extraño, si me preguntan por la economía actual - Oscar y se dirige con el bate hacia ellos  
y creo, que me vere forzado, a despedir - Oscar  
a, un par, de inútiles! - Oscar con el bate arriba de la manos, y sube en la mesa y golpea al gangster aburrido 1, quien este cae de la silla, rompe el vidrio y cae del edificio, pero la camara graba adentro, en el escritorio, luego Oscar ve al otro, y este lo detiene  
espera - Gangster aburrido 2  
tengo una pregunta, acaso soy el siguiente en ser despedido? - gangster aburrido 2  
mmm, lo consultare con el departamento de finanzas - Oscar y golpea al otro, y este tambien cae del edificio, y este si se graban como cae y dice lo siguiente  
mi, numero de servicio medico es, el 3, 3, 3, 3... - Gangster aburrido 2, luego la camara graba a Oscar en el escritorio para golpear los otros 2 mas, y el gangster arrojado aun dice 3.  
3, 3, 3, 3, 3... - gangster aburrido y no se escucha nada, porque llego al suelo  
creo, que despues de esto va mi mejor golpe - Oscar, mientras el 3, 3, 3, estaba terminando ala vez.  
luego, el gangster que esta jugando, ve a Oscar y le dice:  
espera, tengo que terminar este nivel - Gangster que juega PSP  
este lo hiba a golpear, pero entra Vagan y Oscar se detiene  
Oscar - Vagan  
ah, Vagan, me alegra verte - Oscar  
talves tu, puedas enseñar a estos idiotas sobre negocios - Oscar  
desde que eres el encargado del departamento de armas, nos ha ido bien - Oscar, y el gangster que jugaba la PSP, desperto al gangster dormido y le dice  
ese idiota, no es mas que un maldito mentiroso, que sabe el que yo no sepa, pero claro el esta haciendo millones de dolares vendiendo armas, y si me preguntas lo que hace algo ilegal - gangster jugador de PSP, luego la camara ve a Oscar y Vagan  
Vagan, que bueno verte, pero tendras que disculparme, estoy en una reunion muy importante - Oscar  
esto, es mas importante - Vagan  
se trata de la bodega de Crypess Hill en Brooklyn - Vagan  
sucedió una masacre, tras la fiesta del Dj Lew, todos estan muertos - Vagan  
quien hizo eso - Oscar  
tengo motivos de saber que el asesino, se hace llamar, Peppi - Vagan  
Peppi - Oscar  
el, solo? - Oscar  
no se trata solo de un asesino comun - Vagan  
quien demonios es, quien lo envio - Oscar  
los colombianos, o los franceses, de la extinta Mafia Parisina - Oscar  
debe ser, alguno de tus competidores - Vagan  
quien, es - Oscar  
quiero, encontrarlo, quiero encontrarlo y destruirlo - Oscar  
creeme, que lo voy a hacer, primero encontrare a ese Peppi, para hablar con el, debe estar en algun lugar, voy a traertelo - Vagan  
esta bien, pero, debo informarcelo a Lincoln - Oscar  
seguro, no le gustara la noticia - Oscar  
Vagan, acompañame - Oscar, luego Oscar y Vagan van a la oficina del supremo jefe, Lincoln, luego en otro angulo de la camara, Oscar toca la puerta de Lincoln, y se ve un guardia viendo  
soy, yo, Vagan - Vagan  
luego, el guardia lo deja entrar  
mientras en una silla malevola, sin mostrar rostrp, y viendo la vista paronamica de Nueva York, pero la camara esta a sus espaldas, Oscar y Vagan entran  
jefe, tenemos algo importante que decirte - Vagan  
luego, con una voz ronca responde  
cual es la noticia - Lincoln, y se da la vuelta y se presenta a un humano, quien es Lincoln y su voz vuelve normal (se Alfonso Obregón)  
hola - Lincoln saludando feliz  
tenemos malas noticias - Oscar  
la, bodega de Crypess Hill en Brooklyn, sufrio una masacre anoche, dejo muchos muertos, nadie sobrevivio - Vagan  
hasta, el Dj Lew, murio - Oscar  
y podemos decir que alguien, llamado Peppi, fue el responsable de este ataque - Vagan, y le muestra el casquillo a Lincoln, Lincoln lo ve y se enfurece, se levanta y da ordenes  
ese idiota, de seguro, fue para robar nuestra mercancia -Lincoln  
tendremos que enviar, toda la mercancía a Los Angeles, y dejar alguien protegiendo, hasta haber aniquilado a Peppi, quiero proteger esa maldita mercancía! - Lincoln furioso  
que hago con Peppi? - Vagan  
ah, Peppi, nada, enviale una caja de chocolates y un osito de felpa , y dile que gracias por destruir mi almacen - Lincoln  
idiota! - Lincoln fuiroso

que crees, que deberias hacer - Lincoln  
matalo, de la manera que quieras, como quieras, arrastralo por la maldita autopista, pero traigame, su cabeza - Lincoln  
necesitare mas personal, personal profesional - Vagan  
cargalo a mi tarjeta de credito, solo azlo - Lincoln  
si, señor - Vagan se da la vuelta y se va, pero Lincoln lo detiene  
Vagan, asegurate de saber quien lo envio - Lincoln  
tiene mucho que pagar - Lincoln  
y Vagan se retira del lugar, mientras Oscar esta escondido junto con el gangster que estaba jugando la PSP, Y el otro gangster que estaba dormido.  
mas tarde, en una transición de linea, se oberva a Miguel, Bart, Pancho y Luis llegar a otro alamacen, en Pasadena en la noche  
bien, ya llegamos - Bart  
vamos a aniquilar algunos idiotas - Miguel  
todos, tomen un arma y a disparar - Pancho  
entrada dramatica - Miguel  
empieza una musica de accion mientras adentro del alamacen estan varios forelis rondando el lugar, pero en las puertas principal, entran Miguel, Bart, Oancho y Luis, y disparan a los Forelis, haciendo una balacera, mientras ellos defienden, Miguel entra y con sus habilidades, esquiva las balas, mientras dispara a la vez a los lados, luego entran Bart y dispara a un gangster co lanzacohetes, mientras que Luis y Pancho disparan a los de adelante, mientras que Miguel sube a un estante de drogas, y dispara a varios desde arriba, luego salta a unos bariles y arroja con una pata y cae a 2 gangsters, mientras que arriba diaparan, Luis, Pancho diaparan arriba, mientras, Miguel logra bajarse y disparar a los de arriba, despues lograron aniquilar a todos, mientras que Luis da la idea de robar  
tenemos que robar todo, esto - Luis  
dejalo - Miguel  
aniquilamos a esos idiotas, habra menos Forelis, y obtendremos este alamcen - Miguel  
esta bien, Peppi, pero solo tomare un saco - Luis  
luego la camara cambia directamente en la misma guarida de los Forelis en Central Park, pero al dia siguiente, Vagan entra y le informa a Lincoln  
Lincoln - Vagan  
ah, Vagan, que te ofresco hijo, hicistes mi mandado - Lincoln normalmente  
bueno, anoche recibimos ataques de nuestro alamacen en Pasadena - Vagan  
si, es el mismo, que?! - Lincoln al principio ingnorando, pero luego prestp atencion  
Pasadena, donde queda eso? - Lincoln  
Lincoln, logramos entrar a la costa oeste - Oscar  
que?, en Los Angeles? - Lincoln  
si, no recuerdas? - Oscar  
ah, ahora si, espera que?! - Lincoln  
y ahora que? - Oscar  
como sucedio eso, primero en Brooklyn, y ahora en Pasadena -Lincoln  
Vagan, eh estado sospechando de algo, y debes escucharme - Lincoln, mientras el camina en su oficina  
dedusco, qur ese tal, Peppi, es escuchado en Los Angeles, y ahi, solo estan Los domesticos! - Lincoln con furia  
y los desechados - Lincoln  
pero, este ultimo, esta en una crisis de armamento - Lincoln  
porque, no le ayudamos, dando armas, para destruir a los Domesticos - Oscar  
no necesitaremos ayuda de otros idiotas - Lincoln  
ademas, despues de aniquilar a los domésticos, siguen ellos - Lincoln, y se da la vuelta y le da una orden a Vagan  
Vagan, iras a Los Angeles, a patear el ano a ese Peppi, quien es llamado como Miguel - Lincoln y pausa por 3 segundos de silencio  
tambien a Eliott, y a Ozzy, y luego destrulla a todos! - Lincoln  
si, señor, ordeno al personal ir a Los Angeles? - Vagan  
no, - Lincoln  
dejalos aqui, necesitamos protectores de nuestros almacenes en Nueva York, porque vendran nuevas mercancías - Lincoln  
pero, vendran alguien aun mas mejor, que solo simples mercenarios - Lincoln luego se acerca la cara, con una musica de suspenso, y la camara cambia directamente en una mesa, mientras graban a Salvatore Leone, quien es un leon trajeado, esta sentado, y Cromwell lo interroga  
Forelis, escuche Dectective, se que los Forelis son nuestros enemigos en territorios, pero llevanos 1 año sin cometer crímenes, y bueno, no se si consideraras que estamos ayudando a la ciudad, ya que soy dueño de una planta nuclear, quien provee electricidad en Nueva York, y Nueva Jersey, una presa hidroelectrica y del hotel mas grande de america - Leone

demas, le estamos pagando al gobierno de Nueva York, por reponer nuestras fechorias - Claudio, quien esta a su lado  
si, si, pero, no tragieron a un asesino llamado, Peppi? - Cromwell  
que?, Peppi? - Salvatore  
ese nombre, nunca lo he escuchado, pero talves un socio mio lo sabe - Salvatore  
quiero escucharlo - Cromwell  
luego Salvatore usa su telefono y se comunica con alguien en Los Angeles  
hola, Aslan? - Salvatore  
hola, Sal, que pasa? - Aslan  
escucha, estamos en interrogacion, porque creen que hicimos la masacre en Brooklyn - Salvatore  
por, un tal Peppi? - Aslan  
si, como lo sabes? - Salvatore y le coloca el altavoz activado  
Es llamado Miguel Angel Saavaeda Reyes Lopez, o conocido como Peppi - Aslan  
si, lo escuche, y esta rondando por aqui en Los Angeles, para aniquilar a los Forelis - Aslan  
muchas Gracias, Aslan, pero que haces tu, en Los Angeles? - Cromwell  
que?, Sal, eres tu? - Aslan  
si, pero el Dectective Cromwell, esta aqui - Salvatore  
ah, bueno, no, no, soy el unico aqui en Los Angeles, esque estaba trabajando en el Zoológico de la ciudad, hasta que escuche que Los Forelis entraron a Los Angeles, despues escuche que ese Miguel fue a Nueva York, a aniquilarlos, pero lo exiliaron, y ahora se encuentra nuevamente en Los Angeles - Aslan  
solo, eso queria saber, te debo una - Cromwell y se retira  
retirelos - Cromwell a los policias  
te, hablo despues, Aslan - Salvatore y cuelga  
luego, Cromwell sale del cuarto de interrogacion, mientras la imagen se funde, aparece un restaurante chino judio, mientras sale musica china tradicional, mientras un Shiba inu, come tranquilamente, mientras un grano de arroz duerme, derrepente se escucha un sonido de llamada, y el grano de arroz se despierta, mientras que el judio responde la llamada.  
Verificando, conexion segura - Jim Jin Bean con asento chino  
se - Jim  
ha sido elegido para una mision urgente, en Los Angeles - Lincoln  
Los Angeles?, estoy muy lejos de Los Angeles? - Jim  
sera mejor que asignen a alguien mas - Jim  
esta mision es muy importante, y tu y y tus secuaces, son los mas capiacitados para el trabajo - Lincoln  
recibiran una recompenza, de 3 millones de yenes (¥) - Lincoln  
ah, esta bien - Jim  
se, lo hare - Jim  
perfecto, nos pondremos en contacto para los detalles tan pronto, como llegue a la costa, lleva a la mayoria de tu equipo, Los Yazukas, nos vemos en Los Angeles - Lincoln ,luego Jim cuelga la llamada  
mas vale, que tengan buena comida, en Los Angeles - Jim, y el jefe del restaurante lo detiene  
espera -Jefe  
te vas a ir? - jefe  
si - Jim  
por cuanto tiempo te vas -Jefe  
un largo tiempo - Jim  
ah, tengo algo que darte antes de que te vallas - Jefe y entra a la cocina  
que, bonito no te hubieras molestado - Jim y se acerca a la cocina, cuando el jefe del restaurante sale, tiene un papel, que es la cuenta y lo regaña  
aqui esta, es la cuenta! - jefe  
no me has pagado en 3 meses! - Jefe  
y Jim no habla por 2 segundos y responde  
ahora tengo que irme, te pagare cuando regrese, Sayonara - Jim se dio vuelta y se fue  
oye, regresa aqui, pagame -Jefe  
Chintow, ven aqui - Jefe  
aya! - Chintow, sale de la cocina con una hacha para carne  
el dice que tu comida, apesta a comida - Jefe  
que? - Chintow  
convierto en comida - Jefe  
y Chintow, corre y grita  
iodo! - Chintow y Jim lo golpea dando vuelta, y con el hacha lo toma, y lo lanza, a un lado, y este lo toma en el lado izquiero, y lo regresa al derecho, y lo lanza, y a la vez golpea a Chintow, y el hacha cae en la cuenta del jefe, y que en la pared  
aaah! - jefe asustado  
dije, que te pagaria, cuando vuelva - Jim y se va  
asi, por las buenas nadie dijo nada, si no quiere no vuelva - Jefe asustado

y se encuentra con Harry, un inspector  
Harry, quedas acargo en las investigaciones de Nueva York - Cromwell mientras se alista  
Cromwell, que sucede amigo? - Harry  
tengo que ir a Los Angeles, ya tengo en la mira al asesino de la masacre de Brooklyn - Cromwell  
esta bien, pero debes tener cuidado alla, Los Angeles es una ciudad llena de pandillas, estan Los Domesticos, Los Desechados, Los.. - Harry, pero fue interrumoido por Cromwell  
espera, Los domesticos? - Cromwell deduciendo  
sabes, alguien de los domésticos? - Cromwell  
bueno, desde la base de Los Angeles, me informaron, que rondan por toda Estados Unidos, sobre todo en Mexico y Nueva York - Harry  
Nueva York? - Cromwell  
si, ellos eran de aqui, hasta que hulleron y ahora estan en Los Angeles, pero tuvieron oportunidades de entrar nuevamente a Nueva York, tal como lo hicieron en Miami - Harry  
muy bien, solo eso queria saber, gracias Harry - Cromwell  
estamos a mano - Harry  
luego, la imagen cambia directamente en SouthGates, Crypess Hill avenue, donde Miguel recibe, es de noche, y Miguel entra a su casa, ya que estaba en el patio puliendo las balas de oro, una vez adentro, sale un portal en el patio, quien se observa dinosaurios, y es arrojado una serpiente, luego el portal se cierra  
waaaaaaaaaa - Bebe Serpentino  
luego, ve a los lados  
que, que, donde estoy? - Bebe Serpentino  
luego se graba a primera persona, quien ve la vista normal, pero se activa el sistema de reconocimiento, y luego identifica los lugares:  
AÑO: 20 de Septiembre del 2015  
LUGAR: SouthGates, Los Angeles, California, Estado Unidos de América, América  
NIVEL DE AVANCES: medio  
luego, se desactiva y bebe serpentino, decide entrar a espiar, mientras adentro Miguel escucho eso, y tiene sus pisolas apuntando la puerta, pero el abre la puerta del patio sigilosamente y luego sorprende y apunta distintos lugares, y ve una serpiente  
una, seripiente? - Miguel  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaa - Bebe Serpentino de susto  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaa - Miguel de susto  
luego, Bebe Serpentino se esconde en un jardin que estaba al lado de la puerta  
oye, oye espera chaval - Miguel  
luego, lo busca y lo encuentra  
oye, niño, no temas - Miguel y Bebe Serpentino lo identifica  
NOMBRE: Miguel Angel Saavaeda Reyes Lopez  
APODO: Peppi  
EDAD: 26 años  
SEXO: Masculino  
RAZA: Perro, Chihuahua  
OCUPACION: Sicario  
ESTADO CIVIL: Soltero  
ESTATUS:  
en "estatus" se tarda 3 segundos y lo identifica  
ESTATUS: amigo  
ah - Bebe Serpentor y desactiva  
tu, eres amigo? - Bebe Serpentino  
que? - Miguel  
bueno, si no eres un Foreli, u otro - Miguel  
y logra identificar sus enemigos  
ENEMIGOS: (orden Mayor a menor)  
Familia Foreli  
Policia de Nueva York  
Policia de Los Angeles  
Los Desechados  
Los Leones  
FBI  
luego lo desactiva  
Bueno, soy Bebe Serpentino y no soy Foreli, Leone, Policia de Los Angeles o de Nueva York, ni los desechados o la FBI -bebe serpentino y Miguel baja su arma  
como, sabes que ellos son miz enemigos? - Miguel  
soy, un extraterrestre, vengo del pasado, porque, bueno, ni historia es muy confusa - Bebe Serpentino  
ten, esto tr ayudara - Bebe Serpentina y le lanza un destello del conocimiento  
ah, pero que demonios... - Miguel confuso, y luego analiza todo de donde viene Serpentino  
que hizo, ese idio... - Miguel pero fue interrumpido  
olvidalo - Miguel  
no se como llegue aqui, pero en unos años mi objetivo se alcanzara, pero necesito esperar - Bebe Serpentino  
esta entre el 2022 y 2026 - Bebe Serpentina  
bueno, si quieres pasa -Miguel y le da la bienvenida  
gracias, y puedo considerarte, padre? - Bebe Serpentino  
bueno, según el conocimiento que me distes, sere tu padre adoptivo - Miguel y Bebe Serpentino se alegra  
siiiii, gracias padre! - Bebe Serpentino  
pero, no toques mis armas, y no entras a mis situaciones - Miguel  
son complicados de entender - Miguel  
ah, dicelo a los testigos de mi destruccion del planeta Kuomodor - Bebe Serpentino, haciendo referencia que tiene mas experiencia que Miguel  
esta bien, puedas tener mas experiencia que yo, pero no pueden descubrirte - Miguel

bueno, eso si, estare precavido - Bebe Serpentino y tocan la puerta, y bebe serpentino rápidamente se esconde debajo de un mueble, mientras Miguel abre, Bebe Serpentino los identifica rapidamente a 3 personas  
NOMBRE: Bartolomeo Daniel Gonzalez  
APODO: Bart  
EDAD: 22años  
SEXO: Masculino  
RAZA: Perro, Chamuco  
OCUPACION: gangster, vendedor ilegal  
ESTADO CIVIL: Soltero  
ESTATUS: Amigo  
en el segundo:  
NOMBRE: Luis Manuel Garcia  
APODO: -  
EDAD: 24 años  
SEXO: Masculino  
RAZA: perro, Chamuco  
OCUPACION: gangster  
ESTADO CIVIL: Soltero  
ESTATUS: amigo  
y en el tercero:  
NOMBRE: Pancho Manuel Alfonso Sanchez  
APODO: Jr.  
EDAD: 23 años  
SEXO: Masculino  
RAZA: perro, Xoloitzcuintle  
OCUPACION: gangster  
ESTADO CIVIL: Soltero  
ESTATUS: Amigo  
luego, graban a Miguel y los 3  
que pasa bato? - Miguel  
tengo información buena, pero tienes que acompañarnos -Luis  
esta bien, pero voy a sacar mis armas - Miguel  
e iremos atacar a esas bolas de estupidos - Miguel y Bebe Serpentino escucha eso, y se imagina una nube de tontos, haciendo locuras, Mientras Bart responde  
esta bien, yo encederemos el auto - Bart  
Miguel cierra la puerta, y saca sus armas de una gaveta  
muy bien, hijo volvere pronto, no te muevas de aqui, y puedes estar adentro aqui tranquilo, de acuerdo? - Miguel  
esta bien - Bebe Serpentino  
pero, que es una bola de estupidos? - Bebe Serpentino  
ah, son un grupo de tontos, comprendes, mendes? - Miguel  
no me llamo mendes, soy Bebe Serpentino - Bebe Serpentino  
no me tardo - Miguel y cierra la puerta, y sale de su casa, y Bebe serpentino empieza a Investigar  
estudiare, la forma de vivir - Bebe Serpentino  
mientras que la camara cambiadirectamente de el auto de Bart, donde llegan y se detienen  
escucha, descubirmos el almacen importante, que Lincoln ordeno enviar toda su mercancia de Nueva York a Los Angeles - Bart  
pero esta otro en 3 cuadras de aqui - pancho  
pero, este es el almacen importante - Bart  
escuchan, mañana, ire al otro almacen de 3 cuadras, para practicar mi punteria - Miguel  
para despues, planear como destruir este almacen - Miguel  
esta bien, pero planeamos? - Luis  
si, pero lejos de la camara, no quiero dar spoilers - Miguel, luego la camara se aleja, mientras ellos planean.  
mas tarde, la camara cambia directamente en la casa de Miguel, mientras pregunta a su hijo que comen  
ah, que comen ustedes - Miguel  
nosotros, comemos restos de Kuomodors sobre todo organos - Bebe Serpentino feliz  
mientras Miguel esta confundido  
pero, me puedes dar una rata o una lechuza - Bebe Serpentino  
bueno, talvez ahigan Ratones o tecolotes por aqui - Miguel, luego bebe serpentor encuentra con una rata, y lo evaporiza y llega teletrasportado al estomago  
mmmm, decilioso rodedor, deberias probarlo - Bebe Serpentino  
tengo sed, me tomare esta botella de sidra de manzana - Bebe Serpentino  
Mientras Miguel le quita la botella  
espera, espera, chamaco, no sera mi tequila -Miguel y ve el logo, que dice: "sidra de manzana"  
ah, bueno, es sidra - Miguel y le devuelve la botella a su hijo  
luego, Bebe Serpentino se lo toma rápidamente y derreoente al terminar la botella, empieza a desmayar  
que?, bebe serpentor - Miguel y empieza a llevarlo al sofa  
es, serpentino - Bebe Serpentino en shock  
vamos hijo despierta - Miguel y Bebe Serpentino, se despierta normalmente  
ah, mi cabeza -Bebe Serpentino  
estas bien? - Miguel aliviado  
si, solo me duele la cabeza - Bebe Serpentino  
luego, Bebe Serpentino le da la botella de sidra, a Miguel y la viñeta se despega y Miguel ve, luego Miguel lo rompe la vineta y dice: "semilla de la tentacion" y Miguel lo lee  
semilla de la tentación - Miguel  
oh, no - Miguel  
y bebe serpentino grita.  
ta, ta, ta, ta, ta - Bebe Serpentino con eco, (la palabra real es: p*ta, pero es censurado)  
ahhhhh, bola de estupido! - Miguel grita al cielo y hace referencia a Duke de Liechtenstein, amigo de Jack Maximiliano  
mientras la camara cambia directamente en la mañana, en un auto mientras se escucha la musica de: Muevete de Crypess Hill, pero en español en este caso, mientras adentro del auto esta el Dectective Cromwell cruzando por SouthGates.

vaya musica de esta costa oeste - Cromwell  
mientras ve a Bart vigilando, y Cromwell reduce la velocidad del auto y frena enfrente de Bart, luego baja la ventana  
oye hijo, no hay un lugar en donde puedo comer o desayunar? - Cromwell  
bueno, siga recto, y se encuentra un restaurante, ahi pueden dar un desayuno, muy nutritivo - Bart  
gracias hijo - Cromwell y baja la ventana y avanza su auto  
mientras llegaba Luis y le pregunta a Bart  
quien era ese? - Luis  
no lo se, pero estaba escuchando la cancion Muevete de Crypess Hills - Bart  
luego la camara cambia directamente en el Chevrolet Impala Sporting de 1958, donde Miguel llego al otro almacen, Miguel ve el almacén  
este es el lugar - Miguel y luego ve el lugar  
entrada dramatica - Miguel  
luego, en la ventana de adentro, se rompe y entra Miguel sorpresivamente y luego al estar en el suelo, apunta en distintos lados, pero este se da cuenta que no hay nadie, luego empieza a observar sus lados y no hay nadie,  
bueno, parece que esto esta vacio - Miguel y guardas sus armas, pero derrepente ve arriba un agujero, y esta un francotirardor, quien es Vagan, y este empieza a disparar, mientras que Miguel saca sus armas, y esquiva las balas al mismo tiempo, y dispara, mientras ellos se ven fijamente, luego Vagan vuelve a disparar, y Miguel contraataca, pero las balas del francotirardor son mas fuertes de impacto, rompiedo paredes e incluso el suelo, Miguel esquiva las balas, que Vagan los dispara, a su punteria, mientras sigue esquivando, y Miguel dispara como loco, hasta que una bala rompe el catalejo de la Sniper (arma francotirardora) de Vagan, y Miguel da otro disparo, que esa bala choca con el arma de Vagan, luego se ven fijamente, y Vagan arroja el arma, y se retira, desde arriba del edificio de la par, mientras Miguel guarda sus armas y se retira silenciosamente, mientras Miguel sale, ve el lugar un bar, en donde se escucha musica del oeste, y Miguel dice:  
es, tiempo de un buen desayuno - Miguel  
Miguel entra a la cantina y el cantinero lo saluda  
hola, que te sirvo? - cantinero  
tequila, bien fria - Miguel y ve la television de arriba, estan las noticias que buscan a Peppi  
y, puede apagar esa porqueria!, ahora - Miguel enojado  
Mientras afuera, llega el carro de Cromwell, quien este se baja, y ve el almacen con una ventana rota, el se asoma con su arma, pero ve que no hay nadie, luego de ver, se da la vuelta y ve un Chevrolet Impala Sporting de 1958, estacionado, y en la cantina, logra ver un sospechoso, deduce que es el Peppi o Miguel, Cromwell cruza la calle, y al llegar la puerta, ve a sus lados por si hay personas viendo, y este esconde su arma, y su placa, luego entra al bar, al entrar Miguel no se fija quien entra, pero Cromwell solo camina hasta sentarse en las sillas cerca de la mesa donde esta el cantinero, este ve las pistolas de oro de Miguel, luego Cromwell se sienta al lado izquiero de Miguel, llega el cantinero y le pregunta  
que le ofresco? - cantinero  
voy a tomar lo mismo que el - Cromwell y Miguel rapidamente ve a Cromwell, luego Cromwell piensa o trata de hablar con Miguel pacíficamente, el cantinero le da el vasito de tequila, y Cromwell sigue pensando, 5 segundos despues y habla  
este es un lugar peligroso - Cromwell  
siempre te sientas, con la espalda hacia la entrada? - Cromwell y Miguel toma su vaso y golpea a la mesa con el vaso y de un trago toma la tequila, y Miguel le responde.  
no importa quien entra en escena - Miguel y hace una pausa de 3 segundos.  
no es contra la ley, que un policia beba alcohol durante el dia? - Miguel y Cromwell piensa en 2 segundos  
soy un Dectective, nuestras normas, son un poco diferentes - Cromwell  
como sabes que estoy con la policia? - Cromwell  
sabe, es mucho mas feo en persona - Miguel  
jeje, soy el gran Dectective Cromwell, y tu eres? - Cromwell  
Miguel piensa por 2 segundos, y responde  
Saavaeda Reyes - Miguel  
bueno Saavaeda, supongo que oistes lo que paso en Brooklyn, una masacre en Crypress Hills - Cromwell  
si, escuche algo de eso - Miguel  
en serio, dime lo que sabes - Cromwell

porque no ir al maldito grano, porque no me dices lo que tu sabes - Miguel  
ooh, yo se mucho, se que el territorio de Crypess Hills, en Brooklyn, le pertenecen a los Forelis, donde el lider es, Lincoln, conosco a alguien que mato a mas de una docena de gángsters, durante esta semana, se que el asesino conducía un auto clasico, y tiene armas de oro - Cromwell  
se que el almacén, que tiene las ventanas rotas, tambien pertenece a los Forelis, ya que ellos invadieron Los Angeles, en Pasadena, matando a muchos Domesticos - Cromwell  
vi, ese auto Low Rider, estacionado enfrente, y bueno no parece que hayas caminado, hasta aqui, asi que imagino que - Cromwell y le aroja su bala en el vaso de Miguel  
esto, te pertenece a ti - Cromwell y Miguel piensa por 3 segundos  
bueno parece que lo averiguo todo, sobre el misterio en Brooklyn - Miguel  
buen trabajo, te dare el premio Oscar, o aun mejor, el Premio Nobel - Miguel sarcásticamente  
otra! - Miguel al cantinero  
fue muy facil, eres muy imprudente - Cromwell y hay un silencio de 10 segundos, y despues Miguel responde  
a mi modo de ver, tu eres el que esta siendo imprudente - Miguel  
vienes aqui, sin tu escuadron de policia, la cia, la fbi, la interpol, los marins, el ejercito - Miguel  
no traes a nadie, para que te apoye, eso es imprudente - Miguel  
Cromwell deja de verlo, y piensa que responder, luego de 7 segundos de silencio, Cromwell saca su arma y le dice  
te presento, a mi apoyo - Cromwell y saca su pistola revolver magnum, luego 10 segundos de silencio hay, mientras Cromwell pone su arma en la mesa, mientras Miguel lo ve  
ah, es una bonita arma - Miguel  
quieres ver la mia! - Miguel sorpresivamente saca su arma y le apunta a Cromwell, este se asusta porque es amenazado por morir, e intento tomar su arma, pero se alejo, tambien su voz se escucho cortado, despues de 4 segundos, se tranquiliza y 3 segundos despues, le responde  
como puedo verla, si esta a un lado de mi cabeza - Cromwell  
Miguel aleja su cabeza y hace una risa sarcásticamente y seca, luego le ajela el arma, y lo coloca a la par de la revolver, en la mesa, luego 3 segundos de silencio, Miguel y Cromwell ven sus armas, y Cromwell le responde.  
nada mal, pero - Cromwell  
mi arma es mas grande - Cromwell y 2 segundos de silencio, Miguel saca su otra arma y le responde  
pero, no eficiente - Miguel y coloca su segunda arma a la par de su primer arma.  
porque estas haciendo esto? - Cromwell  
disculpa, pero es mi asunto mio - Miguel  
bueno, yo se que no puedo tener un vigilante loco, corriendo, disparando y matando - Cromwell  
pero, tu no eres vigilante, es cierto? - Cromwell  
tal parece que alguien te ha invertido en ti? - Cromwell  
pero, no estas sastifecho, porque alguien te quito algo que te pretenece - Cromwell  
alguien mas antiguo, que tu grupo - Cromwell  
aqui, es donde te puedo ayudar - Cromwell  
no necesito que me ayudes - Miguel, y hubo un silencio por 5 segundos mientras Cromwell toma su tequila, luego responde  
bueno veras, yo estoy obligado por la ley - Cromwell  
he, estado trabajando, en el caso de Lincoln, por mas de 3 años, cada vez que pensamos tener algo encontra de el, sus abogados se interponen en el camino, y lo liberan - Cromwell  
jajaja, me gustaría ser como tu - Cromwell  
ojala pudiera caminar hacia el, y disparar su maldita cabeza - Cromwell con odio, y 3 segundos de silencio, continua  
pero, no puedo - Cromwell  
es una lastima, porque se donde esta el almacen principal, y no esps almacenes abandonados como el que esta afuera - Cromwell  
porque no te pago, y le haces una visita - Cromwell  
estas, con el equivocado - Miguel  
yo, no soy un asesino a domicilio - Miguel  
quien, dice que te estoy contratando - Cromwell  
tu ya tienes a tu jefe, no es asi? - Cromwell  
apuesto, que tu y tus socios, no les gustan que les invadan, sobretodo, si por ahora otro bando esta ausente por falta económica - Cromwell  
pero, cuando regresen, y aun esten los otros, - Cromwell  
sucedera, como el atentado del Time Scuare, en donde 3 bandos junto con la extinta AAI, atacaron entre ellos - Cromwell  
yo, te puedo expulsarlos - Cromwell  
buscamos al mismo objetivo, a la misma persona, al mismo bando - Cromwell  
jajajaja, tratas de involucrarme? - Miguel  
se como y puedo hundirte, en el lodo - Cromwell y la mano se hacerca el arma, Miguel lo ve, y le responde  
ah, me gustaría verte como lo hicieras - Miguel y hace lo mismo de Cromwell, pero estos dos, ven con odio y cara a cara, pero el cantinero interumpe  
alto! - cantinero y Miguel y Cromwell tomaron sus armas, y se apuntan entre ellos, pero el cantinero tiene una escopeta, y los apunta a ambos  
salgan de mi bar, maliantes, se como usar esta arma - cantinero  
espera! - Cromwell al cantinero  
espera un momento, soy policia, baja tu arma hacia mi - Cromwell  
no, confio en la chota o la poli, asi que sueltan sus armas, los dos - Cantinero  
lo siento anciano, esto no funcionara asi - Miguel  
luego, los 3 se ven fijamente y apuntandose, Cromwell apunta a Miguel, y Miguel apunta con su arma izquierda a Cromwell, y la arma derecha al cantinero, y el cantinero apunta a Miguel, despues de 10 segundos de silencio, Cromwell habla.  
bien, bien - Cromwell  
voy a bajar lentamente mi arma, y voy a irme de acuerdo? - Cromwell  
esto sera muy facil - Cromwell  
Cromwell retira su arma, y se va retrocediendo viendo a ellos, mientras el canintero apunta a Cromwell  
ven, esto es facil - Cromwell y llega la puerta y se retira, pero al llegar la puerta dice a Miguel  
Peppi, recuerda lo que dije podemos ayudarnos - Cromwell  
ayuda a ti mismo, saliendo de aqui - Miguel y Cromwell se va, cerrando la puerta, Mientras Miguel sube el arma donde apuntaba a Cromwell, y ve al cantinero, y el cantinero dice.  
tu tambien - cantinero  
y Miguel guarda sus armas, y le lanza el dinero  
esto es por las bebidas, las mias, y las de el, y por apuntarme - Miguel  
luego, Miguel se para y se retira viendo al cantinero  
inche cantinero - Miguel y se da la vuelta y se va, mientras el cantinero hace lo mismo con nadie, levanta su escopeta y camina retrocediendo viendo la mesa en donde estaban  
no, se porque hago esto - cantinero y sale de su bar, afuera, se ve a Cromwell subirse del auto, y Miguel enciende el Chevrolet Impala, y se va rapidamente, mientras Cromwell se ve adentro  
pobre, idiota - Cromwell  
luego la camara cambia directamente en la casa de Eliott donde Ozzy se ve preparado y camina en circulos  
tranquilo Jones, esos idiotas no se levantaran de la crisis que tienen?- Eliott  
bueno, pero tarde o temprano lograran levantarse, y atacarnos, o peor se asociaran con los Forelis, para aniquilarnos - Ozzy  
luego, entra Miguel a la casa  
ah, Peppi, que bueno, que venistes - Eliott  
si, pero no estoy de buenas jefe - Miguel  
porque chingados tragieron un Dectective aqui? - Miguel  
que? - Eliott  
con todo respeto, pero me encontre con un Dectective, quien me siguio desde Nueva York - Miguel  
que? - Eliott  
el, sabe de mi - Miguel  
sabe de los Forelis - Miguel  
sabe de la masacre - Miguel  
escucha Peppi, tenemos que aniquilar a los Forelis, de una vez, los desechados podran levantarse y nos aniquilaran, o los dos se uniran para aniquilarnos - Ozzy  
Ozzy, no digas tonterías, sabes que los Desechados y los Forelis se odian, tambien, ya has escuchado el atentado de la Time Scuare - Miguel  
Miguel, te pido disculpas, por hacerte esto, por hacer una masacre, que sabia que el indicado eres tu - Eliott  
por traer un Dectective hasta la otra costa, pero si no estas de acuerdo - Eliott  
te puedo enviar de regreso a Nueva York, ahi estaras a salvo - Eliott, Miguel deja su enojo, y piensa en su pandilla, en los problemas que hay en Los Angeles, que son mas que en Nueva York, 12 segundos de silencio, Miguel responde  
oye, diculpa, por mi comportamiento - Miguel  
pero, Cromwell me presiono mucho, en el bar - Miguel  
quien es Cromwell? - Ozzy  
es el dectective - Eliott  
pero, no me ire de Los Angeles, hasta ver el ultimo Foreli muerto - Miguel y saca su arma, mientras Eliott le responde 4 segundos despues  
esta bien, pero sera tu responsabilidad, tu lo dijistes, no son mis ordenes, tu lo dijistes - Eliott  
tranquilo bato, eliminemos a esos idiotas, y nos vamos a Nueva York - Ozzy  
luego Miguel guarda su arma.  
mas tarde empieza una musica de accion, y Miguel llega en el almacen central, tiene a su hijo a la par  
muy bien, no te muevas de aqui, y si tienes algo sorprendente solo hazlo, pero tomalo como ultima opcion - Miguel  
voy a volver pronto - Miguel  
esta bien, padre - Bebe Serpentino  
luego Miguel sale y ve fijamente el lugar, luego respira y dice:  
entrada, dramatica - Miguel  
luego, adentro del almacen, se ven unas cajas en los estantes, mientras cerca dela ventana, estan 4 gangsters sentados tomando cervezas  
odio este trabajo - gangster 1  
es tan aburrido - gangster 1  
todo lo que hacemos es sentarnos bebiendo cerveza - gangster 1  
bromeas!, este es mi trabajo ideal - gangster 2  
oigan, deberiamos estar trabajando, en lugar de estar trabajando - gangster 3  
eheheheh-gangster 3  
oye dame otra cerveza - gangster 2  
oye espera, toma la mia - gangster 4 dando su botella de cerveza  
no debo beber mas - gangster 4, y este succiona mocos para sacarlos  
tengo un fuerte resfriado - gangster 4  
oh, si - gangster 2, y lee la botella por 2 segundos  
espera, es baja en carbohidratos! -gangster 2  
oigan hablando de cerveza, esucharon sobre la masacre en uno de nuestros almacenes en Brooklyn, Crypess Hills, en esta semana? - gangster 3  
un tipo entro a la fiesta, y mato a todos - gangster 3  
carai, quien era ese tipo que mato a todos, debemos preocuparnos por el? - gangster4  
no, probablemente es algun loco dando vueltas con armas de fuego, es ese problema en este pais, hay demasiados locos con armas de fuego - gangster 3  
los locos no son el problema, el problema son las armas, lo que este pais necesita, es un verdadero control de armas, lo que quiero decir, es que debemos destruir las armas, todas ellas, asi no habra problemas - gangster 1  
pero no nuestras armas - gangster 1  
luego, la ventana de arriba de ellos, se rompe y Miguel cae como entrada de accion y dice.  
le voy a sacarle la cresta! - Miguel y cae a la mesa, rompiendo una botella de cerveza, luego los 4 gangsters sacan sus armas, y Miguel no se mueve por 4 segundos, pero despues siente dolor.  
ahhh, ahhhh -Miguel de dolor, luego se levanta un pie, y en su zapato estan partes de vidrios de las botellas clavadas ahi, Miguel los quita, mientras los gangsters le dicen.  
creistes ser indestructible con los vidrios - gangster 2  
al parecer caistes en el lugar equivocado - gangster 1 y luego Miguel se pone firme, y golpea la mes, mientras todos apuntan a el, y esta estatico, luego inicia la cancion de: Smooth Criminal de Michel Jackson, y en el mismo momento de que iniciara con "hoo" Miguel salta y empieza a disparar a todos, y todos contraatacan, Mientras Miguel dispara a ellos, luego se esconden detras de una cajas y disparan, mientras Miguel logro matar a uno, los demas se separan, y Miguel sube a un estante en donde dispara desde arriba, y se agacha, luego los 3 se acercan y le siguen disparando, Miguel camina arriba, hasta que salta, luego Miguel cae a la misma mesa, y hace Breackdance evitando las balas, y dispara a ellos girando, matando a 2 mas, y el giro de Miguel termino, mientras que Miguel apunta al gangster, pero solo lo ve con odio, y al final lo dispara mientras en la musica Michael Jackson, hace otro grito, y ahi termina la cancion, y empieza una de accion seria,  
bola de estupidos - Miguel  
por aqui - gangster elite 1, llegan los demas con metralletas y fusiles, y disparan, Mientras Miguel vota la mesa y usa como pepteccion, mientras el contraataca, matando a los gangsters, mientras uno grita  
cubranse! - gangster elite 1  
algunos logran correr hasta el estante vivos, otros mueren, y estos piensan que hacer, pero el gangster elite 1 llega y les dice.  
llamen al jefe - gangster elite 1  
y otro gangster desde el otro lado del pasillo, saca su telefono y llama.  
Mientras desde arriba de un edificio, Vagan responde.  
hola - Vagan  
Vagan, nos estan atancado, creo que es Miguel - gangster elite 2  
como lo sabes - Vagan  
esta matando a todos - gangster elite 2  
ya van los mercenarios, solo entretenganlo - Vagan

Mientras en el mismo almacen sale un gangster con una metralleta y dispara la mesa donde esta Miguel, este recarga sus pistolas, mientras la imagen cambia directamente al auto donde esta bebe serpentino, este decide ayudarlo  
que, esta pasando ahi? - Bebe Serpentino, y su identificador, identifica zona hostil, peligro para Miguel, luego bebe serpentino sale del auto.  
mientras tanto, Miguel termino de recargar, y ve unas granadas, mientras al otro lado dejo de disparar, pero el gangster elite 1, dice.  
no se detengan, disparenle! - gangster elite 1  
y Miguel arroja una granada donde cae al gangster elite 1 y este grita.  
granada! - gangster elite 1, y explota y el gangster vuela y cae en otra granada y cae al suelo el cadaver, mientras Miguel vuelve a lanzar otra granada y cae al otro gangster que hizo la llamada a Vagan, y explota y muere, Miguel toma una silla de ruedas y se moviliza disparando, pero algunos gángsters desaparecen, porque sale una luz rara en donde son llevados arriba, Miguel no se percata de ello, y continua disparando, hasta que ve la luz que se lleva a muchos gangsters a la vez, y Miguel dispara al ultimo, despues de eso, pregunta.  
bebe serpentino, eres tu? - Miguel  
y la nave saca a bebe serpentino a travez de una teletrasportacion  
si, padre, yo fui - bebe Serpentino  
estas bien? - bebe serpentino  
si, estoy bien, gracias hijo, vaya habilidad alienigena -Miguel  
te ayude, porque son los villanos de la pelicula, digo son tus enemigos - bebe serpentino  
buen trabajo hijo - Miguel  
mientras la camara que tiene forma de vinoculares, ve a Cromwell espiarlos  
como lo hizo, y con quien esta hablando? - Cromwell desde arriba de un edificio cercano al almacén y ve abajo, y cruza un camion blinado, un tanque de SWAT, pero no es azul, es color besh, y destrulle el, muro del almacen donde se destrulle, y choca con un estante lleno de cajas y caen varias cajas, mientras las cajas terminan de caer, Miguel camina normal, y Bebe serpentino se transporta a su nave, estos abren una compuerta trasera en donde salen los mercenarios, apuntan todos a Miguel, y empieza una musica de suspenso, y luego sale el sargento, y Miguel no hace nada mas que verlos, el sargento ve su alrededor y dice.  
puedo ver que llegamos al lugar correcto, acabastes con ellos rapidamente - Sargento  
pero, no lo haras con nosotros, mi equipo ha estado con migo en el infierno, hace 10 años los eligieron a ellos y a mi, en la academia, ellos se graduaro con altos honores, trabajamos 3 trunos diariamente, acumulando un total de15 medallas de honor, y 11 corazones purpura! - Sargento  
claro, hemos perdido a muchos compañeros, pero esta información te la llevaras en el infierno - Sargento  
jajajajajajaja - todos los mercenarios se rien, Miguel solo queda fijamente viendo a ellos.  
como ves nos facina este negocio, escoltas para dignatarios de alto nivel, extraccion de rehenes, asesinatos empresariales, ataques quirúrgicos, o simplemente busqueda para destruir - Sargento  
claro, incluso robamos bancos federales cuando no había trabajo - Sargento  
muy bien, esta fiesta esta apunto de comenzar - Sargento  
sera divertido, como estar en un Low rider - Sargento y Miguel sigue viendolos fijamente,y este empieza a enojarse y grita.  
vas a decir algo o que! - Sargento, y Mi reacciona  
eh? - Miguel  
oh, lo lamento creo que me quede dormido con los ojos abiertos un momento - Miguel  
uf, Mis ojos estan matandome, uhh, jajaja, lo siento - Miguel y el sargento lo ve muy dudosamente y luego se enoja y Miguel responde  
vamos a dejar una cosa clara, hace unas noches, fue una fiesta, esta noche, sera mas mas que eso - Miguel, y dispara al sargento, pero este esquiva, y todos disparan a Miguel, atandoles desde adelante, mientras este corre, y las balas caen en tanques de oxígeno, y estas explotan y Miguel salta y arriba gira en el aire, y dispara a varios soldados, mientras que Bebe Serpentino, empieza a sucionar soldados, llevando algunos desde arriba, y cuando Miguel se acerco con uno, Miguel dispara, luego cae, y golpea a varios soldados, y dispara a ellos.

mientras entran una fila de soldados, y disparan, pero Miguel los mata a todos, disparandoles y esquivando, y llega otro tanqueta de la SWAT, pero de los mercenarios y sale una luz y lo succiona, luego el sargento recibe un informe que se llevaron los refuerzos, pero Miguel le dispara, y al momento de eso, sale otro soldado con un lanzacohetes profesional y dispara y Miguel esquiva eso, y el misil explota a varias cajas, y Miguel dispara, y exactamente rompe el lente del ojo derecho y mata al soldado del lanzacochetes, luego llegan varios mas, y Miguel se desliza por una maquina donde estan las orugas de fabrica, y estos fallan en el tiro y Miguel mata a todos, y bebe serpentino eleva el tanque que empieza a disparar a Miguel, y lo deja caer, mienteas Miguel lo dispara al tanque, este tanque dispara a Miguel pero bebe serpentino lo levanta y lo deja caer, y sigue rapidamente, hasta explotar, y en la nave esta bebe serpentino en el centro de control.  
ups, creo que excedi la gravedad -Bebe Serpentino  
luego aparece otro con lanzacochetes, y dispara a Miguel, pero este se cubre y el cohete es controlado por bebe serpentino,y este hace que muchos no reacionen sus armas, entran varios soldados mas, perp no funcionan sus armas, y Miguel los dispara a todos, y con el ultimo del lanzacochetes apunta a Miguel, pero bebe serpentino retiene el misil y Miguel le dispara al misil y explota, y este muere, luego nadie mas entra y Miguel dice.  
eliminados - Miguel  
pero ve la entrada varias motos ninjas de color verde acercarse, en donde estan Vagan y sus socios, son 4, Miguel toma una thompson y dispara y al primero muere, y el salta por la moto, luego sigue con el segundo y la moto se va s un lado, el tercero es succionado por bebe serpentino, pero Vagan deja su moto y lo dispara, y Miguel trata de huir, pero explota y Miguel cae inconsientemente al suelo.  
Mientras Cromwell desde el mismo tejado se asombro por eso,  
ah, bueno, lo intente - Cromwell y luego continua espiando, mientras llegan 3 camionetas donde se bajan los Forelis para ayudar a Vagan, todos ellos apuntan a Miguel, mientras que Miguel se vuelve a estar consiente, y despierta, Vagan lo acerca y le apunta con su arma a Miguel, y este se rie  
jajajaja, parece que me tienen rodeado - Miguel sarcásticamente  
porque diablos hicistes la masacre de Brooklyn? - Vagan  
son ordenes de mi jefe - Miguel  
para quien trabajas! - Vagan furioso  
para Eliott? - Vagan  
si, tu lo dijistes eso, porque preguntas? - Miguel luego, este ve fijamente a Vagan y este toma una metralleta y dispara a todos, Vagan retrocede y lo dispara, Miguel se esonde en unas cajas, y Bebe serpentino hace que se queden sin balas, luego las armas de los Forelis no sirven  
señor no hay.. - gangster de elite pero es interrumpido porque Miguel lo golpea, luego este dispara a los demas y por último apunta a Vagan  
espera - Vagan  
di tu última palabra - Miguel apuntando a Vagan  
te quedastes sin balas - Vagan y Miguel ve que no tiene balas y este se enoja  
maldicion! - Miguel y lanza la metralleta al suelo con el suelo con furia  
porque has hecho esto - Vagan  
entrar en otros? - Vagan  
en lugar de tus conocidos - Vagan  
son cosas que no entenderas - Miguel  
pero has tomado la peor decision, ahora tendre que matarte Miguel - Vagan  
con puños si es necesario - Vagan y este corre pero Miguel lo esquiva y cae en una cajas, Miguel lo golpea y este tambien formando una lucha, luego Miguel toma un arma sin balas y golpea a Vagan, pero este usa una silla y golpea a Miguel, luego bebe serpentino ve que Miguel esta perdiendo, siendo golpeado por Vagan con la silla, este lo congela a Vagan, Miguel adolorido logra levantarse y se aleja de Vagan, luego Vagan se descongela y este se aleja y aroja la silla a Miguel, pero este lo esquiva  
como me detuvistes, acaso vendistes tu alma al diablo? - Vagan  
no se que diras tu - Miguel  
y Vagan usa sus armas y apunta a Miguel y Miguel tambien usa sus armas tambien y ambos se apuntan fijamente, hasta que una luz sale encima de Vagan y este es succionado

estas pactado con el diablo, eres un brujo marujo, nos vemos en el infierno! - Vagan y luego desparece, porque es succionado por bebe serpentino, luego Miguel camina y dice.  
te estare esperando - Miguel sarcásticamente, luego la camara cambia directamente en Cromwell viendo desde arriba  
pero que forma de ataque? - Cromwell dudosamente, y este llama a la oficina y le responde  
oficina del Dectective Cromwell - asistente  
soy Cromwell, necesito refuerzos, es la hora de la acción - Cromwell  
6 patrullas y 2 unidades de asaltos vienen en camino - asistente  
enviame mas - Cromwell  
quiere mas - asitentes  
a todos, y hasta la marina! - Cromwell con seriedad  
luego se veel gran genocidio que Miguel hizo junto con la tanqueta estrellada y el almacen destruido Miguel ve el genocidio que hizo, mientras que en el puerto de Los Angeles, llegaron Jim Jin Bean y los Yazukas detras de el, este llama a Lincoln y Lincoln responde  
si aqui estoy - Jim Lincoln le responde, pero no se escucha, solo ve a Jim Jin Bean  
quien es el objetivo? - Jim Jin Bean  
no, no hay ningun problema - Jim  
siempre lo he querido conocerlo, te llamare cuando termine con el - Jim y luego ve su telefono y lee  
conexión segura - Jim  
aun no comprendo porque debemos decir esto - Jim y luego se va, y los Yazukas tambien, mafiosos de clase alta cruzan el muelle, mientras se ve una vista de Los Angeles en la noche, mientras la camara cambia directamente, e incia una musica belica dramatica, mientras en la ciudad de Los Angeles, en donde todas las patrullas cruzan por el centro de la ciudad, austando a muchas personas, tambien helicópteros y tanques lo siguen tapando el carril de Long Beach Fwy, y evitando el trafico, muchos carros se desvian, y el gran ejercito sigue, hasta llegar a Crypess Hill avenue, en SouthGates lugar del genocidio, luego la camara se funde a Miguel viendo el cielo, con sus armas abajo, y a la vez medita.  
mientras que 5 segundos despues, llegaron muchas patrullas llegan, los tanques entran al lugar, helicópteros vuelan sobre el edificio, y policias bajan de los helicópteros, tanquetas entran tambien, hasta camiones de solados, y entran los cuerpos anti-terrotistas, bloquean Crypess Hills Avenue y Long Beach Avenue, junto con varias calles mas, la policía sacan a las personas y las personas suben a un camion, para alejarlas de la hectárea cerrada, y en el almacen entran muchos soldados y policias, entra un general  
quieto, te tenemos rodeado - Grunt (el General del ejército de los Estados Unidos),  
baja tu arma en el piso ya! - Grunt  
esto no terminara asi - Miguel  
baja, tu maldita arma, ahora! - Grunt  
y Harrison McFly llega,  
tu, pequeño del espacio, salga de tu nave con las manos en la nuca, o te usaremos como rata de laboratorio - McFly con un megafono y Bebe serpentino obedece mientras su nave es rodeado por 7 helicópteros de guerra de doble helice  
demonios, ahora en que nos metimos - Bebe Serpentino  
luego adentro, Miguel apunta a ellos, y ellos se prepararn pero entra Cromwell al lugar,  
wow, esperen, esperenm tranquilos, alto el fuego - Cromwell y Miguel responde  
finalmente trajo refuerzos - Miguel  
y son muchos, son como la poblacion del Vaticano - Miguel  
si, sastiface tu ego? - Cromwell  
te gusta? - Cromwell  
que es lo que quieres hijo de Sherlock Holmes? - Miguel  
ver si hice tu trabajo sucio y corrupto! - Miguel  
esta justo ahi - Miguel y la camara graba al cadaver de Vagan  
esperen, que me estan haciendo - Bebe Serpentino solo tienen en un campo de seguridad  
Dectective Cromwell, tenemos un alienigena al lado de el - McFly  
traelo aqui - Cromwell  
y Mcfly lleva a Bebe serpentino y Cromwell sigue hablando  
si, si, ahora escucha - Cromwell  
somos cientos de polcias y miles de soldados, pero te dejaremos en paz, si haces esto - Cromwell  
necesito saber de Vagan y su historia de antes - Cromwell  
te protegere de los Forelis o de otros bandos y asociaciones como esa - Cromwell  
lo dudo mucho - Miguel  
escucha, no seran arrestados, ni te llevaremos al area 51, si hacen esto - Cromwell  
los llevare a un lugar seguro para que pasen la noche, deja que te ayude Miguel - Cromwell  
y Miguel lo piensa en 20 segundos en donde se ven sus antecedentes, quien solo logra ver aciendo unas misiones para alguien, y luego fue contratado por Eliott, y luego las misiones recientes y el genocidio de esa noche, luego Miguel responde, lanzando su arma derecha  
esta bien, ire,- Miguel y lanza su otra arma  
pero porque necesito un lugar tranquilo para pensar algo - Miguel y luego la camara cambia directamente en la celda donde se cierra y Miguel queda adentro  
bueno, no es exactamente lo que tenia en mente, pero gracias - Miguel y adentro de la carcel esta bebe serpentino ahi tambien.  
estas en tu casa, estaras seguro aqui, yo, y todo el mundo tambien - Cromwell  
no planeo quedarme mucho tiempo - Miguel  
regresare por la mañana, tenemos mucho que hablar - Cromwell se retira de la comisaria, y se ve afuera un desorden de patrullas y varias calles cerradas de la comisaria del centro de Los Angeles, mientras la camara cambia en los Kuwanis, en donde ellos en Compton, donde Bart llega de su moto Faggio, y alerta a todos.  
Eliott, Eliott! - Bart  
Bart, que pasa, pasa algo? - Eliott  
escuchen, Miguel esta en problemas, esta en problemas! -Bart nervioso y alertado  
tranquilo, tranquilo Bart, no te comprendemos nada - Pancho  
estuve en el muelle de Long Beach, donde unos japonenes bajaron de su yate y son los Yazukas, y se dirigen a matar a Miguel! - Bart  
que, demonios! - Luis  
no fastidies vato - Ozzy  
escuchen, escuchen, Ozzy llamelo - Eliott y Ozzy saca su samsung S2, y Eliott les tranquuliza a todos  
no creo que Miguel sea asesinado por Suchis gediondos... - Eliott cuando Eliott dice: "Gediondos", sale un subtitulo que dice: "Sucios"  
...a matar a Miguel, Miguel puede ir hasta acá, esperen adonde esta? - Eliott  
se fue a atacar el almacen central en SouthGates - Pancho  
que? - Eliott  
no responde jefe - Ozzy a Eliott  
esuchen en la radio - Luis y activa su altavoz de su celular con audífonos, estaba escuchando la radio y avisa a los demas escuchar, y activa altavoa, y escucha la radio todos.  
buenas y malas noticias de ultima hora - locutor  
parece que sucedio uno de los mayores genocidios causados por un Asesino en un corto tiempo, aunque no supera a Mao Zedong, pero Peppi conocidamente ha matado a cientos de pandilleros de la Familia Foreli, e incluso un grupo corrupto de mercenarios de parte de los Kuwanis, tambien se ha visto un alienigena ayudandolo, aunque parece ser una simple serpiente, pero este monstruo, es capaz de succionar, bueno estos dos, fueron arrestados! - Locutor feliz  
ahora va terminar esta amenaza que desde Nueva York nos trajo - Locutor  
lo mejor de todo, es que Peppi sera enviado a la carcel de maxima seguridad de San Francisco! - Dj de la radio feliz  
para no decir, alacazam - Dj de la radio  
lamentablemente el Dectective Cromwell, o el Sargento Harrison McFly, ni el General Grunt rechazaron nuestra entrevista, pero se puede decir que sucedio un caos total en Los Angeles del sur - Locutor  
lamento por interrumpir la musica, pero vaya desastre que Los Angeles esta pasando - Dj de la radio  
ademas vemos que hay un desorden vehicular, muchas personas se dirigen a sus hogares y a estas alturas de la noche a colisiónado el trafico - Locutor  
el alcalde de Los Angeles, planee hacer un discurso a media noche y activar alerta, y si es necesario toque de queda - Dj de la radio  
hasta me da miedo por decir, toque de queda - Dj de la radio  
recomendamos tener cuidado, y no uir como el alcalde de Nueva York a Egipto hace 14 años - locutor  
bueno, eso es decision de ustedes, pero el alcalde de Los Angeles, tomara medidas drasticas - Dj de la radio  
solo esperaremos a que no haiga una masacre como las de Nueva York, en sus tiempos de crisis interna - locutor  
solo mantenganse la calma - Dj de la radio  
aunque espero, que no logre escaparse - locutor  
luego, La camara graba a Eliott  
maldita sea! - Eliott  
tenemos que soltarlo - Eliott  
creo, que estan en la comisaria del centro de Los Angeles - Ozzy  
tenemos que irnos, Pancho, recluta mas compañeros, necesitamos a la mayoria - Eliott  
esperen, y los Yazukas? - Bart  
ah? - Eliott con dudas  
creo, que se formara un desmadre - Ozzy y cuando el dice: desmadre, sale un subtitulo donde dice: "Caos"  
bueno, iremos todos, y que Dios nos guarde para ver quien nos toca - Eliott  
luego salen de la casa de Eliott 3 camionetas, 2 pick ups y 4 camiones blindados, mientras la camara graba directamente al alamacen central, donde esta la masacre, Los policias toman fotos a los cadaveres, otros investogando a cada persona muerta y otro revisando el tanqueta, mientras afuera esta Jim reunido con los Yazukas, y solo dice.  
muy bien, asi sera el plan - Jim y luego se dirige a entrar al alamacen, en donde adentro esta un policia sosteniendo un arma de los criminales, y el otro lo regaña.  
quienes eran esos tipos? - policia 1  
de donde consiguieron estas armas? - policia 1  
oye, no toques eso, si lo haces podrias contaminar las evidencias - policia 2  
ahh - policia 1 pensando y 2 segundos despues responde  
rayos - policia 2  
luego Jim entra al lugar y ve la masacre, y luego ven algunos policias sacar sacos de una nave, y entre ellos esta Vagan muerto, luego este entra pero la policia lo detiene  
wow, wow, espera espera, esta es una escena del crimen, no se permite el acceso a naddie - policia 2  
si, tenemos ordenes de no dejar a pasar a nadie -policia 1  
y Jim pienza por 2 segundos y responde  
en donde esta, Miguel Saavaeda? - Jim  
Miguel? - policia 1  
ya pusimos su trasero en la carcel - policia 1  
espera, quien eres? - policia 3  
y Jim no responde y ve fijamente a los policias con odio, mientras que los dos policias ven dudosamente y luego responden  
dejamelo decirte en un asento que entiendas? - policia 4  
y con la misma voz de Jim imita.  
soy Jim Jin Bean, y vengo a matar a Miguel - policia 4 imitando perfectamente a Jim, este lo ve y en 2 segundos, lo lanza de una sola patada y este cae en las ventanas donde lo rompe, luego otro policia lo apunta y grita.  
arriba las manos, arriba las manos ahora! - policia 2 y Jim levanta las manos lentamente, mientras todos los demas policias apuntan a Jim para que lo haga rapido,  
pon las manos en la cabeza, y las rodillas en el piso - policia 2, y Jim lo hace pero en diracion de 10 segundos, luego el policoa 2 hace seña al policia 1, y este saca sus esposas y arresta a Jim, mientras Jim se rie, y los demas Yazukas desde afuera lo ven y dicen que ya esta  
ya esta arrestado, ahora lo llevaran a la comisaria - Yazuka 1  
donde estara Miguel - Yazuka 2 con seriedad  
mientras la camara cambia directamente en Santa Monica fwy, en donde en la autopista esta llena de un combi de 6 camiones blindados del ejército de Los Angeles, y varias motos y 5 unidades de asalto, y arriba esta un helicóptero, luego muy atras de ellos esta una calle, que lleva al centro de Los Angeles, en esa calle sale 3 camioneta, y dos pick up, siguiendo al ejercito  
estamos cerca de ellos - Ozzy en el volante de la primera camioneta, luego Eliott con un woki toki ordena lo siguiente.  
es hora, exterminemos a a la policia - Eliott  
luego, Bart desde un Pick up, usa una metralleta de asalto, y dispara a los policias, el helicóptero logra ver eso, mientras que las demas camionetas atacan a la policia, el helicóptero dispara desde arriba, y Pancho saca un lanzacohetes y dispara al helicóptero, estr callendo y explotando, mientras que adelante unos soldados dan informacion pero solo dicen.  
han mordido el anzuelo! - Agente 1  
luego, en otra calle entran los 4 camiones blindados de los Kuwanis, estos empujan los camiones de policia pero ellos se detienen y los camiones los empujan, y dejan paso a las camionestas, pick ups de los Domésticos, luego estos usan sus metralletas y disparan a los Domesticos  
Eliott, cúbrete! - Ozzy  
y dispararon la vitrina haciendo que Ozzy se detuviera, y dejara que los demas avanzaran, luego luis llama a Eliott desde el woki toki  
Eliott, Eliott! - Luis  
estas bien? - Luis  
si, si, solo dispararon la vitrina - Eliott  
Ozzy se baja y hace señal de paro en un camion blinado de ellos, luego abren la puerta y esta Luis,  
rapido, suban suban - Luis luego la camara cambiadirectamente en los demas combis en donde estan siendo atacados por los domesticos, otros combis decidieron ir a otras calles, pero Pancho lanza un misil y explotamucho carros aparcados.  
Bart desde el pick up, dispara a varios agentes y luego dispara al conductor de un combi, perdiendo el control y se estrella en un negocio, luego faltan 2 combis y los pick ups los rodean, pero disparan las llantas de ellos, pero vienen los camiones blinadados y atras las camionetas y disparan a los agentes  
maldita sea, que hacemos! - Agente 2  
y el agente 1, piensa  
tenemos que irnos a esa calle - agente 1 y se desvia, y entra a una calle, pero Pancho lanza un musil y explota, mientras solo uno los 3 policias de ahi se saltan  
tomenlo! - los 3 policias que salieron del combi policial en pleno movimiento, pero esos 3 son arrollados por los carros blindados, pero no se graba, solo se graba por donde esta Eliott y Ozzy y el camion se levanta extrañamente  
que fue eso? - Eliott  
no se, creo que fue un bache - Luis  
sigamos a ese combi, debe estar Miguel! - Ozzy  
luego, se adelantan del combi sin piloto, y se desvian detienendo y golpean la combi con los 2 camiones blindados y se detienen, luego Eliott, Ozzy y Luis se bajan con sus armas, mientras que los demas llegan y se detienen, en ese momento abren la parte trasera, y ven que no hay nada (ni esta Miguel, ni esta Jim Jin Bean)  
que! - Eliott, Ozzy y Luis  
luego los demas llegan y ven que no hay nada  
no estan! - Bart  
maldita sea, esto fue un engaño - Ozzy  
entonces deben estar en la comisaria - Pancho  
tenemos que ir para a alla, a la comisaria del centro de la ciudad - Eliott, luego todos regresan a sus respectivos vehiculos, mientras la camara cambia directamente en la comisaria, en donde Cromwell se retira, pero ya sin el traje de Dectective, y le avisa al comandante  
comandante, volvere en la mañana - Cromwell  
si señor, cuando regrese estaremos nosotros aqui cuando regrese - comandante  
gracias - Cromwell, luego la camara cambia directamente en otra vista de la comisaria en donde sale el auto de Cromwell, y este se va, mientras la caravana de carros policia bloquea el paso en la cuadra donde esta la comisaria, luego llega otro auto policia y el camion policia se detiene, y deja pasar la patrulla, luego se detiene y un agente pregunta  
que tenemos aqui? - agente 6  
solo es un idiota que agredió a un policia - agente 2  
pues es seguro que pasara la noche aqui - agente 6  
llevenlo adentro - agente 6  
luego se bajan los 2 policias y el agente 2 abre la puerta pero Jim lo golpea con la puerta derribando dicha puerta, y luego este sale del coche, y los demas policias disparan a la patrulla, este se agacha para cubrir, y este rompe sus esposas rapidamente, luego la camara cambia directamente en los policias donde disparan, luego Jim golpea las luces policiacas y estos golpean al agente 3 quien conducia y estaba mas cerca, luego las luces caen destrosados y los demas policias llegan al final aparece Jim sin miedo y todo tranquilo, ellos dejan de disparar y el sargento apunta  
alto, otro movimiento y te disparo! - Sargento  
y Jim solo da otro paso y el sargento grita  
disparen ya! - Sargento y con su m1 disparan a Jim, pero este esquiva las balas, y desde los tejadados de los edificios pequeños, salen los Yazukas y algunos atacan a los policias con sus artes marciales, y otros los francotirardoran y disparan a ello , mientras adentro de la carcel en unos segundos antes de que se desatara los dispararos, Miguel esta sentado y Bebe serpentino tambien y este habla  
padre, creo que no fue una buena idea hacer eso - bebe serpentino  
si, tienes razon, ahora te llevaran a la area 51, pero creo que vendran por nosotros - Miguel  
los domésticos? - Bebe Serpentino  
si, y creo que ya estan - Miguel  
luego escuchan tiroteos y ellos buscan a donde es, y bebe serpentino pregunta.  
Miguel, porque se escucha un tiroteo? - Bebe Serpentino  
Miguel solo queda de dudoso por 4 segundos

mas tarde afuera, se ven que los Yazukas atacaron a la policia, mientras que Jim Jin Bean, decide entrar a la comisaria, 3ste entra, pero los demas se quedan afuera y aparecen los carros de los Kuwanis y salen todos rapidamente  
muy bien, idiotas tienen 4 segundos de irse de aqui, o esta noche sucedera un genocidio - Eliott y los Yazukas disparan, luego Eliott ordena a los demas disparar  
disparen! - Eliott y todos atacan a los yazukas y los Yazukas contraatacan, pero la camara graba adentro, donde esta Miguel y Bebe Serpentino sentados con unos rostros raros, pero para ellos es hacer elegancia, y luego se escucha sonidos de golpes de barras, y se escucha desde lejos hasta mas cerca, hasta que por fin Jim Jin Bean llega enfrente de Miguel con una musica china llamado: Killer Bean For ever - OST: Assassin, este llega y apunta a Miguel con las armas de el, solo que Jim los tomo, luego los ve el mismo y dice  
tus armas, estan bonitas - Jim  
Miguel solo queda friento, no dice nada, Jim toma una arma y los lanza a el, luego lanza la otra arma, hacia el, Miguel confundido ve la situacion y despues pregunta  
seguro que no lo usarias? - Miguel y Jim responde  
lo vas a necesitarlas - Jim y Miguel pregunta  
entonces tu eres el que enviaron para matarme? - Miguel  
y Jim le responde  
mmm, huaja - Jim diciendo un si y Miguel le pregunta  
quien eres? - Miguel  
Soy Jim Jin Bean, el asesino del Este - Jim  
me haces familiar, quien te envio - Miguel  
fue Lincoln - Jim  
recuerda que yo no trabajo para el - Jim  
solo hago un favor, y tu que haces aqui? - Jim  
mira, no quiero hablar de eso - Miguel  
claro que si, recuerdalo, eras uno de los nuestros, Killer Shadow? - Jim  
luego Miguel empieza a enfuerecerse  
si, mencionas ese nombre otra vez y te partire en dos - Miguel  
porque, no es mi culpa, que te hallas huido - Jim  
por un demonio, no he huido, renuncie - Miguel  
porque?, te pagabamos bien, tenias buenos horarios, y amabas ese trabajo - Miguel  
pero ya no soy un Agente Sombra - Miguel toma sus armas, y empieza la cancion: Killer Bean For ever - Fighting Mood, y Jim destrulle los barrotes dela prision, rompiendolos, luego los lanza, Miguel empieza a disparar, y Jim dice palabras chinas mientras esquiva balas  
owai cariatu, suvero, somerach! - Jim y le golpea el rostro de Miguel, haciendo que se caiga, luego Jim le habla  
espero que tu gran entrenamiento, te sirva ahora - Jim luego Miguel toma sus armas y lo dispara, mientras que Bebe Serpentino, hace que Jim Jin Bean falle en un movimiento de golpe, y tropieze, pero este se levanta rapidamente y esquiva las balas de Miguel, luego Jim esquiva una bala, pero Miguel lanza otra bala, y esta cae en la cola de Bebe serpentino  
ah, padre! -Bebe Serpentino  
hijo, estas bien? - Miguel y se hacerca a Bebe serpentino  
tiempor fuera!- Miguel y Jim se detuvo, y la musica se detuvo  
bebe serpentino agoniza  
padre, te deseo suerte - Bebe Serpentino luego respira y dice algo  
volvere en 5 minutos - Bebe Serpentino  
espera que?! - Miguel y Bebe Serpentino se convierte en una gelatina, luego Miguel se aleja y ve eso, y luego Jim responde  
parece que tu hijo se hizo gelatina - Jim  
solo quedamos tu y yo, idiota! - Miguel y continua la pelea y la musica, Miguel dispara, pero Jim le patea, empujando a Miguel, dispara, pero Jim con sus muñecas rebota la bala, y Miguel hace eso varias veces, y Jim le da una patada en el rostro dando vuelta y lanzando sus armas, este se levanta en 3 segundos, Jim hace movimientos de karate, mientras que Miguel lo apunta, pero Jim lo ve, y Miguel piensa y lanza sus armas rapidamente, y Jim patea las armas en el aire, y Miguel patea a Jim este callendo en unas sillas, luego este se levany dice:  
bueno, terminemos de una vez esta pelea - Jim y golpea a Miguel, pero este se baja y golpea a Jim, luego Jim esquiva los otroa golpes de Miguel, y lo empuja dejando caer en las barras de la prisión, luego Miguel se levanta y Jim le da otra patada en el rostro, golpeando su cabeza en los postes de la celda, luego este se levanta y ataca a Jim, pero este vuelve a dar la misma patada y cae en el mismo lugar, luego Jim gira para darle otra patada, pero Miguel sale de la celda y golpea Jim los barrotes, Miguel le da dos golpes dehombro al rostro de Jim, pero Jim solo retrocede deslizando sin caerse, este se soba el ojo, pero Miguel salta y golpea el rostro de Jim con una patada, pero luego este golpea a Miguel y Miguel esquiva los golpes y patadas, hasta que Jim dejo de girar, luego vuelve a Girar, y Miguel se agacha para evitar la patada, y con el codo golpea el rostro de Jim, luego este se cae sentado en las sillas y Miguel le queria dar una patada en el rostro pero este se esquivo y hizo sacadilla, Miguel se golpea su ingle, y este solo se queda sin reaccion, y Jim le da dos patadas en la frente y en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, Miguel se levanta devilmente, y Jim le da mas patadas, pero este las esquiva, y Jim lo empuja en la pared golpeando su espalada, y luego Jim le da una patada en la frente, pero este se evita y golpea a Jim, pero este salta y le da otra patada a Miguel caendo golpeando la pared, Jim da saltos para atras, pero Miguel lo esquivo, y golpean otra vez con las manos, y Jim le da una patada a Miguel, y Miguel le responde con otra, golpeado a Jim en el retrete, luego este golpeado, se levanta y Miguel hace movimientos de karate, pero Jim se levanta y hace lo mismo, ambos se ven con puños y fijamente por 15 segundos, pero en 4 diferentes tomas de la camara, luego Jim hace otro movimiento asustando a Miguel y grita

ohh! - Jim en el movimiento de la garza  
y Miguel solo mueve la mano hacia el y este hace lo mismo  
ohh! - Jim y le pega una patada que Miguel lo esquivo, luego Jim solo sa vuelta y se vuelven a ver por 3 segundos y golpean con puños y Jim salta y le da otra patada a Miguel golpeando su rostro con las sillas, luego este se levanta pero ya dolorido, y le da otra patada Jim que Miguel lo esquiva, y ambos se golpean las manos con puños, hasta que Miguel tiene una mano apretandolo a Jim, Jim se da la vuelta y voltea a Miguel y este cae al suelo, Jim solo toma y lo golpea con los barrotes, luego Jim salta para aplastar a Miguel, pero este le pateo su ingle, y Jim es retrocedido con dolor, este se agacha, pero Miguel lo toma y le da vuelta a Jim en cabeza abajo y Miguel salta junto con Jim y golpea la cabeza de Jim con el suelo, Miguel solo ve a Jim inconsiente, pero este se levanta con dolor de espalda, Miguel lo tomo otra vez, pero Jim lo sujeto de el, y dio vuelta golpeando a Miguel, Jim estira la mano de Miguel, como movimiento de lucha libre, Miguel es sentido el dolor, y ve su arma y lo toma, y Jim lo ve y le dispara, haciendo que este esquivara las balas, este salta y camina en las paredes y cae golpeando a Miguel, luego Jim le da otra patada en la cara de Miguel haciendo saltar ambos y Miguel caer inconsientemente, mientras la musica termino, Miguel tardo 4 segundos en levantarse mientras Jim lo ve, Miguel se levanta con dolor y se limpia la boca, (esta pelea dur minutos) Jim le dice  
a sido un formidable oponente - Jim  
siento que tengo que terminar esta pelea - Jim  
Jim hace un movimiento de karate, pero Miguel lo apunta y piensa por 4 segundos y Jim le dice  
preparate a morir -Jim  
Miguel piensa por 3 segundos, deja de apuntar y saca una bala de oro de su arma, y la bala lo tiene en sus manos, mientras sale la musica de: Killer Bean For ever - OST: Forever... y Miguel y Jim lo ve y este lanza la bala y Jim se cubre, pero Miguel dispara 3 balas y Jim los evita, luego Miguel dispara otra bala al aire, esta en camara lenta, cocha con la otra bala que Miguel lo lanzo, y la bala de que Miguel lo lanzo cae y aterrisa exactamente al corazon de Jim Jin Bean, este solo deja de hacer movimiento y se queda atonito, luego este tiene dificultad de respirar, Miguel baja su arma y dice.  
se acabo - Miguel  
y Jim esta agonizando y se agacha y dice  
pero, no... - Jim respira mal y dice  
...para ti - Jim y se cae y muerre, luego Bebe serpentino vuelve a su estado normal y dice  
padre! - Bebe Serpentino  
hijo! - Miguel y Bebe Serpentino abraza a Miguel  
padre estas bien? - Bebe Serpentino

si hijo, no te preocupes, ya todo termino - Miguel y la camara vuelve a grabar el cadaver de Jim Jin Bean,  
se murio? - Bebe Serpentino  
si - Miguel  
nos veremos en el infierno - Miguel al cadaver de Jim, luego Miguel y Bebe Serpentino se van de la celda destruida, y luego la camara graba afuera de la comisaria, mientras la musica anterior termina e inicia otra pero normal, luego afuera se ven un gran genocidio, donde murieron mas de 300 policias y 140 Yazukas, mientras los Kuwanis celebran  
los vencimos! - los Kunwanis, mientras Eliott y Ozzy celebran  
buen trabajo, jefe! - Ozzy  
asi es, todos les partimos la madre a esos japoneses - Eliott y abre las puertas de la comisaria y todos apuntan y Miguel lo evita  
espera, espera, soy yo - Miguel  
peppi! - Ozzy  
Peppi, como has estado - Eliott  
matastes a ese Jim Jin Bean? - Eliott  
si, y tengo ahora su celular, vamos a ver que dice Lincoln - Miguel y marca a Lincoln, luego todos los Kuwnais se acercan a Miguel, mientras este ve el celular y dice:  
verificando, conexion segura - Miguel y escucha la voz de Lincoln  
Jim Jin Bean, cumplistes tu mision? -Lincoln y 2 segundos despues Miguel responde  
Jim Jin Bean, esta muerto - Miguel  
Miguel Reyes! - Lincoln  
hoy he aprendido mucho, sobre las guerras de pandillas - Miguel  
no te hundas y piensa en lo que dices - Lincoln  
porque no vengas aqui a Nueva York, y hacemos un acuerdo, asi dejaremos este pedo - Lincoln a Miguel y Miguel responde  
oh, si ire - Miguel  
pero no a hablar contigo - Miguel y rompe el celular de Lincoln, luego los Kuwanis solo ven y Miguel camina y los demas lo dejan, luego llega a un camion policia, y emoieza la musica de: Killer Bean For ever - OST: This Will Do y Miguel abre las puertas del camion y ve un arsenal de armas y Miguel dice:  
con esto sera suficiente, iremos a matar a Lincoln - Miguel y los demas se alegran, luego Miguel cierra las puertas y aparecen varios camiones policia, camionetas, pick ups y carros blindados salir del lugar, mientras la camara esta estetica, luego apunta al cielo, y se funde la imagen en negro, luego sale los credios principales, pero la musica se funde y empieza la cancion: How I could just kill man de Crypess Hills, en la version Ingles e Internacional. Y en la version español latino, de españa, y portugues de Brasil sale la cancion: No Entiendes la Onda (I How you kill man) de Crypess Hills, mientras sale los creditos, y luego sale un cuadro donde esta un corto, mientras Bebe Serpentino hace audiciones para su pelicula, Bebe Serpentino: El Invensible,  
muy bien, necesito el guión, alguien me puede dar el guión? - Bebe Serpentino y aparecen Duke de Liechtenstein, Remy, Bebe cangrejo, Bebe foca y Cracken sentados  
porque no hagas tu origenes, como tu pelicula, porque has llegado a la tierra y cual es tu proposito - Remy en frances  
no, lo se, no recuerdo de donde soy, pero es una buena idea, muy bien, necesito a alguien que haga el papel de mi amigo - Bebe Serpentino  
talves lo haga yo? -Bebe Cangrejo  
yo, quiero ser el malvado - Bebe foca  
muy bien, muy bien, Cracken, tu seras el lider de la triada - Bebe Serpentino  
que no eran los Yazukas? - Cracken  
Bebe Cangrejo, tu seras Bebe Cangrejo de otra dimension - Bebe serpentino a Bebe Cangrejo  
Bebe foca, tu seras Lenin - Bebe Serpentino a Bebe Foca  
tu Remy seras, el Dectective Crazuleel - Bebe Serpentino a Remy, Duke tu eres Bug, el lider de los salvajes - Bebe Serpentino a Duke, y yo seré Antonio, tu trabajador, y el protagonista - Bebe Serpentino  
muy bien, luego de la nada aparece un meteoritp en donde cae cerca de ellos, y hace una destruccion corta, luego ellos ven y aparece una iguana y este hace una presentación de suspenso y al final dice:  
Hola - Iguana  
tu, quien eres? - Bebe Serpentino  
bueno, tu eres mi hermano adoptivo, y Miguel es mi padre adoptivo - Iguana  
que? - Bebe Serpentino  
soy, Emanuel, soy un Iguanon, una especie del espacio siendo asociada con ustedes los Serpentors - Emanuel  
serpentors? - Bebe Serpentino  
si, ese es su nombre de raza verdad? - Emanuel  
entonces - Bebe Serpentino

ya no me llamare, Bebe Serpentino, ahora me llamare, Bebe Serpentor - Bebe Serpentino  
oye, no se oye tan mal -Emanuel  
papá mire tengo un hermano - Bebe Serpentor  
espera que, haces con todos los materiales de la pelicula -Miguel a bebe Serpentor  
despues telo digo, por ahora, te presento a mi hermano Emanuel - Bebe serpentor  
si, tu eres mi padre adoptivo -Emanuel  
que?, dos hijos, pero ni siquiera tienen madre para mantenerlos - Miguel  
bueno, Ilay tiene 23 hijos y los cuida a todos - Bebe Serpentor  
espera que, 23, mejor con 2 me conformo - Miguel  
muy bien, hijo bienvenido a esta ciudad, es una completa porqueria, ya que solo hay Bolas de estupidos - Miguel y Bebe Serpentor junto con Emanuel imaginan una bola de personas tontas, y ambos gritan  
estupido! - Bebe Serpentor y Emanuel y se escucha un eco de esa palabra, luego Miguel le lanza un destello del borrador de memorias, y ambos se vuelven zombies  
weeeeeeeeeeeehhhh - Bebe Serpentor y Emanuel  
malcriados -Miguel  
oye, ya no vamos hacer la pelicula! - Duke  
espera mis hijos se enfermaron -Miguel  
luego Bebe Cangrejo grita  
voy a hacer una pelicula también! - Bebe Cangrejo y el corto termina, mientras continuna los creditos y la cancion.  
al terminar la cancion, sigue otra llamado: Tres Delincuentes de Delinquent Habits en Ingles, en las versiones de habla Inglesa e Internacional, mientras que en las versiones de español de Latinoamerica, españa y Protugues de Brasil, esta la cancion: Tres Delincuentes de Delinquent Habits version español. mientras los creditos terminan, luego salen los logos de Funrise Studios, Sony Pictures Animation Illumination Entertainment, y Sony Television.


End file.
